Fear doesn't keep me anymore Sequel to Fear is
by harroc83
Summary: This is the sequel to Fear is what Keeps me. You might want to read that one first before reading this. Chap 15 3.10.06. Disclaimer Don't own anything that has to do with 7th heaven
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ruthie and Martin made their way back into the party. Lucy saw them coming in holding hands.

"Hey", whispered Lucy looking at both of them.

"Hey Lucy", smiled Ruthie holding Martin's hands tighter.

"Don't worry Harmony told us", smiled Martin.

Lucy smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm glad it's not yours", whispered Lucy hugging him.

"Me too", laughed Martin.

"Alright you guys we are going to slow it down a bit, take your loved ones into your arms", said Harmony looking where Ruthie and Martin was standing.

"This is for you guys, mind you I'm not the best singer but I'm going to try", said Harmony sitting down on a stool with her guitar.

**I love you  
**

Martin pulled Ruthie into his arms. He looked down at her and smiled. He bent his head down to rest on her forehead. He was uncomfortable because she was so short but he wouldn't change a thing.

**  
Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the sea  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully   
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and messed up world  
**

Harmony closed her eyes getting into the song. She was wrong she was a great singer. Simon looked at her and smiled.

"God she is beautiful", whispered Simon standing towards the back.

Lucy smiled before going to stand next to her husband. He offered her his hand and she smiled stepping into his embrace. She sighed. She loved being in love especially with someone like Kevin.

**  
I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing   
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me **

Everyone was looking at Ruthie and Martin, the gossipers were enjoying the site. It would be all over school tomorrow. Ruthie sighed in his arms and moved closer to his body. He held her tighter closing his eyes breathing in her strawberry scent. How is it that girls smiled so good. Ruthie moved and looked up at him. He smiled before taking her lips in a gentle kiss. Sammie looked at Ruthie and Martin and smiled.

"I say it's about time", said a male behind her.

Sammie looked up and smiled.

"Mac", said the boy holding out his hand.

"Sammie", whispered Sam.

"I know", whispered Mac.

"Care to dance", whispered Mac taking her hand. ****

And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy   
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side 

Everyone was gossiping around Martin and Ruthie but they didn't even notice anyone. They were in their own world.

"I love you", whispered Martin.

Ruthie looked up and smiled reaching up on her tippy toes and kissed him fully on his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed hold of her waist pulling her up from the ground. She pulled back and smiled again.

"I love you too", whispered Ruthie.

Lucy looked up from her position from her husband's arm.

"Wow", whispered Lucy.

Kevin looked at Martin and Ruthie kissing each other not even noticing that everyone looking at them.

"He's in love with her, I understand but he has to tell your parents", said Kevin. ****

Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you  


Ruthie sang the song softly into Martin's chest. He held her tighter swaying to the music.

"I love this song", whispered Ruthie.

"I know", said Martin.

Ruthie giggled.

" I did wear out this song that summer didn't I?", asked Ruthie.

Martin nodded his head.

"I understood, I wished you were singing it to me back then", whispered Martin resting his head on top of hers.

"I was", whispered Ruthie.

"I felt it back then, I always knew that it was you Martin, I just thought that you wouldn't want me", whispered Ruthie.

"I did, that scared me because I'm older than you, I knew that Vincent was a jerk, I can't believe I helped him do that, I'm so sorry baby so sorry", whispered Martin.

"you called me baby", said Ruthie.

"I did", said Martin.

"I like that I'm your baby", whispered Ruthie closing her eyes.

"I like it too", said Martin kissing her forehead.

**  
Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love **

_**Dangerously in love by Beyonce not my property**_

Harmony ended the song smiling at the couple. She shifted her eyes towards a blond man walking towards the made up stage. She smiled a shy smile at him. She replaced her guitar taking the hand he held out.

"Well what do you think of your baby sister with Martin?", asked Harmony walking with Simon holding her hand.

"He's a good guy he will treat her well I know he will", whispered Simon.

"Simon I'm sorry about you know", whispered Harmony.

"I'm not everyone warned me, I just wanted something stable so badly that I took what she gave me even if it was the wrong thing", said Simon.

Harmony nodded her head. She noticed that he still didn't let go of her hand.

"I understand", whispered Harmony.

"Can we talk outside", said Simon over the loud music.

She nodded her head.

"Wait a minute", said Harmony walking over to Kevin telling them something.

Kevin nodded his head. He smiled when Harmony pointed to Simon. Harmony blushed a little making Simon blush too.

"Alright let's go", said Harmony.

"What was that about", said Simon walking along side her.

"I was telling Kevin that I was stepping outside for a bit with you to watch over everything for me, I didn't want anyone getting into trouble", said Harmony.

Simon walked quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it", asked Harmony.

"No I just want the company", whispered Simon smiling.

Harmony smiled and reached for his hand. He took it and smiled at their joined hands. They continued to walk.

"Well you made the gossipers happy tonight", said Max walking towards Ruthie and Martin that were holding each other.

"Hey Mac", whispered Ruthie smiling.

Sammie walked towards Ruthie and smiled. She nodded her head. Ruthie nodded her head and they both squealed hugging each other. Martin and Mac shook their heads at the squeals.

"Girls I will never understand them", said Mac.

"We know Mac", said Ruthie rolling her eyes.

She still was holding onto Martin's hand. She was almost afraid to let go.

"Ah this is my song", said Ruthie dancing around Martin.

He laughed at her saucy look. He took her once more into his arms. She gyrated on him. He held onto her hips.

"God where did you learn to do this", said Martin holding her waist that was moving to a fast pace.

**Alejandro: Ay! payita mÃ­a guÃ¡rdate la poesÃ­a,   
guÃ¡rdate la alegrÃ­a paâ€™ ti!  
dame, dame, damelo.(Shakira says: ah!..)**

Shakira: No pido que todo los dÃ­as sean de sol,  
no pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta...  
Y tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdÃ³n,  
si lloras con dos ojos secos y hablando de ella!

Shakira: Ay! Amor me duele tanto...  
Alejandro: Me duele tanto!  
Shakira: Que te fueras sin decir a donde. Ay! Amor fue una tortura...  
Alejandro&Shakira:...perderte!

Ruthie shook her hips while Martin held on. God this was a turn on. She turned around holding onto his neck still shaking her hips.

"I watched the video", answered Ruthie rubbing against him.

"Dag", whispered Martin trying to keep up with Ruthie.

Mac laughed at the expression on Martin's face.

"Think you could keep up, I'm Brazilian you know", said Sammie.

She pushed back against him. Mac looked shocked too. ****

Alejandro: Yo sÃ© que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar, amor.  
Shakira: No sÃ³lo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusa vivo yo!  
Alejandro: SÃ³lo de errores se aprende y hoy sÃ© que es tuyo mi corazÃ³n.  
Shakira: Mejor te guardas todo eso. A otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiÃ³s!  
Alejandro: Pues otra vez, pues otra vez, No.  
pues otra vez, pues otra vez, No.

Sammie walked up next to Ruthie taking her arms. They stood with their back against each other shaking their hips. Martin and Mac were against their fronts holding on. Both Ruthie and Sammie pushed them back getting into it. Ruthie seductively walked up to Martin shaking her hips. Sammie did the same with Mac. When they reached out Ruthie and Sammie wiggled out of their grasp, Shaking their finger no at them. ****

Shakira: No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone un rosal.  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras.  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas!

Alejandro: Ay! Amor me duele tanto, me duele tanto! Que no creas mÃ¡s en mis promesas.  
Shakira: Ay! Amor...  
Alejandro: Es una tortura...  
Shakira:...perderte!

Alejandro: Yo sÃ© que no he sido un santo, pero lo puedo arreglar, amor.  
Shakira: No sÃ³lo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo!  
Alejandro: SÃ³lo de errores se aprende y hoy sÃ© que es tuyo mi corazÃ³n.  
Shakira: Mejor te guardas todo eso. A otro perro con ese hueso y nos decimos adiÃ³s!

Harmony walked in then.

"Little girls don't mess with me", said Harmony.

Wiggled her hips and started dancing. Everyone was gathered around them then. Simon looked on in shock. Harmony smiled coyly at him. She walked up to him looking like she was going to kiss him but she pushed back taking his hands and placing them on her hips. She looked at him and smiled. He looked shell shocked. Ruthie and Sammie giggled. They were good but Harmony was better at this. Simon just held onto her hips tying to keep steady but her hips were moving too fast. ****

Alejandro: dame, dame, damelo. (shakira says: ah!..)  
No te bajes, no te bajes, oye negrita mira, no te rajes.  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor, dÃ©jame sÃ¡bado a mi que es mejor!   
Oye mi negra no me castigues mÃ¡s, porque allÃ¡ afuera sin ti no tengo paz!  
Yo sÃ³lo soy un hombre arrepentido y como el ave que vuelve a su nido.

Martin held onto Ruthie's hips also watching his best friend and Ruthie's friends dance up on each other.

"Learned this by watching a video huh?", asked Martin laughing.

Ruthie laughed.

"Okay so maybe Harmony taught me a little something something. She is Brazilian she dances these dances all the time", said Ruthie.

Martin smiled and held on. She was so beautiful to him.

****

Alejandro: Yo sÃ© que no he sido un santo y es que no estoy hecho de cartÃ³n  
Shakira: No sÃ³lo de pan vive el hombre y no de excusas vivo yo!  
Alejandro: SÃ³lo de errores se aprende y hoy sÃ© que es tuyo mi corazÃ³n.  
Shakira: Ay!... Ay!... ay, ay, ay, Ay! Todo lo que he hecho por ti.  
Fue una tortura perderte y me duele tanto que sea asÃ­.  
Sigue llorando perdÃ³n. Yo...(A: Oye mira no te rajes!) yo no voy...a llorar hoy por ti!

_**La Tortura by Shakira not my property**_

The song ended there, making everyone shout out. Lucy and Kevin looked on smiling.

"Wow they do know how to dance", observed Lucy.

"Maybe I could get some lessons", said Lucy. Kevin smiled.

"Sure", he said smiling at his wife.

A couple of songs played that night. They had a great time.

"Thanks for coming", said Sammie showing the few stray people out of the door.

Kevin and Lucy had gone home already leaving Ruthie, Martin, Harmony, Simon, Sammie, and Mac there. Harmony and Simon were cleaning up the mess in the kitchen while the rest of them were cleaning up the living room.

"Where do you want the equipment?", asked Martin coming into the kitchen.

"Leave them there for now but if you want can you set them up in the garage, if not I'll get them tomorrow", said Harmony pulling the garbage out of the bin to throw it away.

"I'll do it no problem", said Martin going into the living room.

"I never knew that you were in a band", said Martin smiling at Ruthie.

"It's a new thing, Harmony said she loved how I sang, so here I am. She said that they learned to play every instrument on the insistence of her mother so she said that if I wanted lessons that she would teach me", said Ruthie taking the guitar and walking towards the garage.

Martin followed her with one of the amps.

"That's cool", said Martin placing the amps gently to the ground.

Mac and Sammie brought the rest of the stuff while Martin and Mac with Simon's help brought in the drum set.

"Is everything in order?", asked Simon coming into the living room.

Harmony was tying the garbage bags.

"Yeah thanks I didn't know how I would do this by myself, so thank you", said Harmony kissing each one of them on the cheek.

Simon actually blushed at that. Martin and Mac gave him knowing looks.

"Ruthie you sleeping over?", asked Simon getting his coat.

"Yeah I am", said Ruthie.

Simon went over to her giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead. He kissed Sammie and kissed her forehead also. He walked towards the kitchen to go say goodbye to Harmony. He reached there to see her drinking some soda.

"We are leaving", said Simon.

Harmony smiled standing up next to him.

"Thanks Simon for everything especially for coming", said Harmony.

"NO problem I had fun", said Simon.

He looked at her getting trapped in her big hazel eyes. He leaned over and brushed his lips gently over hers. Her eyes widen at that but she smiled when he pulled back. He was about to leave but she reached over and cupped his face in her hands, she gently kissed him. He closed his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck reaching up and kissing him once more. She pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you", whispered Harmony.

Simon nodded his head still kind of dazed but he smiled.

"So I'll see you tomorrow", asked Ruthie holding onto Martin's hands.

He nodded his head pulling her closer to him and kissing her softly.

"Yeah, answered Martin leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm so happy", said Ruthie closing her eyes.

"I'm glad, I'm happy too baby so much", said Martin.

He reached out and cupped her face bringing her face kissing her softly.

"Love you", said Martin.

Ruthie smiled with her eyes shut.

"I love you too", answered Ruthie.

They hugged each other until they heard Simon say it was time to go. Martin kissed her once more.

"Do you need a ride?", asked Simon to Martin.

"Yeah I walked here, so that will help", answered Martin.

Simon nodded his head.

"What about you Mac?", asked Simon.

"Yeah thanks, bye Sammie", said Mac kissing her cheeks.

Sammie blushed at that. He smiled at her.

"Bye Ruthie see you in school", said Mac hugging her.

He waved at Harmony who waved back from the door.

"Come in girls", said Harmony.

Ruthie and Sammie waved at the guys and walked inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruthie walked into school. She noticed everyone staring at her but she didn't care she was in too good of a mood.

Flashback…………….

Yesterday she met up with everyone in church. Her parents asked her if she had a good time. Her only reply was a huge smile. She sat next to Martin at church. She smiled at him. Mac was there also. Sammie sat next to him. Harmony sat to her left with Simon next to her.

"Morning", whispered Harmony.

"I didn't know you went to this church", said Simon.

"I don't I'm Catholic but Ruthie wanted to come here, so I did, this is my first time", said Harmony.

Simon nodded his head. He reached out taking her hands in hers. Annie looked at the whole back room. Her mother's intuition was going into overdrive. She wondered what exactly happened at that party. Lucy had told her about the whole Sandy thing. Annie hated to admit it but it was a relief. She knew that Martin wouldn't make that mistake again. Lucy also told her that Ruthie had something to tell them, there was also some news from Simon also. She couldn't wait to hear this. Because how Simon was looking at Harmony she knew that Rose was out of the picture. Annie looked at Eric that also had that I can't wait to I hear about this face on. Church ran smoothly with Lucy giving a good speech. When it ended Harmony stood around and went to say hi to Annie.

"Hey how was the party?", asked Annie.

"It was fun, Sammie enjoyed it", said Harmony after hugging her.

"Would like to come over to the house?", asked Annie.

"Sure, I would loved that, umm Annie I know I'm not part of your family but well umm when my mom was around on Sunday's after church we would bake brownies and sing and play instruments, I was wondering if I could bake too I miss that", said Harmony looking down.

"Ahh that would be great", said Annie hugging the girl.

"Alright", said Harmony smiling.

She searched around for Sammie and spotted her.

"Let me go tell Sammie", said Harmony.

Annie nodded her head. Eric walked up to Annie then.

"Do you think?", asked Eric.

Annie nodded her head.

"Oh yeah Rose is gone, Harmony she is the one Eric", said Annie.

Eric nodded his head.

"Martin and Ruthie", said Annie.

"I know", said Eric.

He was panicked before but he realized that Martin would never hurt his little girl. Martin was like family to them. He would accept that. He wouldn't want anyone else for his little girl anyway.

They all got home. And Harmony and Annie went to work in the kitchen.

"You cook?", asked Simon sitting the kitchen watching Harmony that seem to be so at ease in the kitchen.

"Yeah I do my mom taught me", said Harmony.

"My abuela taught her", answered Harmony.

"Your parents are from Brazil?", asked Simon.

Harmony nodded her head. Annie was trying not to listen in their conversation but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, they are", said Harmony smiling.

When Simon tried to take a lick of the bowl Harmony smacked his hand away.

"You will get a stomach ache from that wait", said Harmony trying to look stern.

Simon laughed before getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

"So, Harmony tell me more about yourself", said Annie looking at the young woman in front of her.

"Oh there isn't much to say, I want to go to medical school, umm I have full custody of Sammie, its been hard with her in the hospital but we manage, thank god my mother left us so much things to tie us over just in case of emergency", said Harmony pulling out a sheet of paper.

"What's that?", asked Annie.

"Oh it's my mother's recipe for her famous strawberry tart, it is passed on from mother to child, its been in my family for generations. She left me all of them, I'll have to show Sammie but she isn't one for being in the kitchen though", said Harmony

"Family huh?", asked Annie.

"yeah everyone in the family knows it", said Harmony.

"To bad I would like to know how these famous strawberry tarts are made", said Annie. Harmony smiled.

"Maybe one day I will", muttered Annie.

"What did you say?", asked Harmony.

"Nothing", said Annie.

Harmony went back to baking. Annie smiled at the girl. Maybe one day you will get to tell me because one day hopeful you will marry my son.

The finished and called everyone into the kitchen.

"Wow", said Lucy.

Kevin reached out and ate one of the tarts. His eyes closed in enjoyment.

"These are great", said Kevin taking more.

"Strawberry tarts, like momma made them", said Sammie.

She looked at her sister and smiled.

"It has been a while so I thought you know", said Harmony.

Sammie reached out and hugged her sister.

"Oh cookies", said the twins at the same time.

Everyone dug in. Harmony looked at Annie and smiled.

"Thank you", said Harmony smiling.

"Your welcome", whispered Annie hugging the girl.

Simon looked at his mother. Annie gave him a questioning look and he nodded his head. Annie almost jumped for joy. Eric looked at his family and smiled. After eating everyone went their separate ways. Simon sat down in front of his parents.

"I'm not with Rose anymore, I know you were right but I was too pig headed to listen", said Simon.

"Its okay", said Annie hugging him.

"What about Harmony?", asked Eric.

"Umm I'm taking that slow, she is a wonderful girl, I just want to take my time with that one", said Simon.

Annie and Eric accepted his decision. Ruthie and Martin came to sit in front of the parents next.

"we are together", said Martin.

Ruthie held onto his hand.

"we kind of figure that", said Annie.

"I promise I wont hurt her or do anything that might her hurt her, you have my word", said Martin.

"We know Martin, we love you like our own I'm glad it's you", said Eric.

Ruthie squealed hugging her parents.

"Thanks dad, thanks mom", whispered Ruthie before grabbing Martin's hands.

Eric and Annie shook their heads.

End Flash Back…………..

Ruthie spotted Sammie down the hallway talking to Mac.

"Hey guys", said Ruthie.

Sammie smiled and hugged her. Mac smiled at Ruthie that was looking around.

"he is by his locker", said Mac smirking.

Ruthie rolled her eyes at him hugged Sammie and went to find Martin. He was at his locker bending down on the floor trying to pull something out. Ruthie got behind him covering his eyes.

"Umm who could this be?", asked Martin smiling.

"Umm it's a short person", said Martin.

"hey", said Ruthie.

"Aww its my girl", said Martin turning around and pulling her in for a kiss.

"What's up", said Martin.

"Nothing much just missing you", said Ruthie.

"Miss you too baby", said Martin tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

He loved how she looked. She was so beautiful to him.

"Why are you staring at me like that", smiled Ruthie.

"Ahh it's because you are so beautiful", said Martin.

Ruthie blushed at that. Martin smiled kissed her gently getting up. He closed his locker wrapping his arm around her shoulders and walked her to class.

Harmony walked out of her Biology class and walked towards her car. She was happy that her day was over.

"Harmony", said a voice behind her.

"Simon", said Harmony smiling.

"What are you doing in my neck of the woods", asked Harmony generally happy to see him.

"Oh I had to pick something up from a teacher here for my film teacher. "So how are you doing?", asked Simon.

"I'm alright, today is one of my busy days, I had bio lab today", said Harmony.

"So umm would you be interested in getting coffee with me?", asked Simon.

Harmony smiled.

"Sure I would love that", said Harmony.

They walked to Simon's car.

"Let me drop this off to my teacher first then we could get some coffee", said Simon.

"you have a coffee shop near your school right? Let's just get coffee there", suggested Simon.

"Sure that' a plan", said Simon taking her hands in his.

Simon gave his film teacher the canister and left. Harmony was waiting outside the classroom for him.

"Ready?", asked Simon.

Harmony nodded their head. They were lucky to find a seat in the back booth. They talked about anything and everything. Simon really loved hanging out with her.

"Ahh look at the time, I have to get home, I don't want to leave Sammie for that long home alone", said Harmony getting up.

Simon smiled.

"Alright let's go", said Simon.

"Well don't you move quick", said a voice behind them.

"Rose", said Simon trying to keep in his anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rose", growled out Simon.

He looked her and grabbed Harmony's arm. He walked out the café only to walk into Sandy.

"My day just keeps getting better", muttered Simon.

Sandy looked at him.

"Simon", started Sandy.

Simon looked at her with disgust.

"I have nothing to say to you, keep away from Martin and my sister", said Simon holding onto Harmony's arm.

"Tell Martin I'm sorry", said Sandy looking down.

"NO I won't do that", said Simon.

"We were friends, I trusted you and you betrayed my trust, good you were willing to destroyed a boy's life for your own selfish purposes, I can't even look at you", said Simon.

"Simon", whispered Harmony.

Simon looked at her. Harmony smiled and cupped his face.

"Stay calm alright", whispered Harmony.

Simon nodded his head getting lost in her eyes.

"Yeah okay", said Simon.

Sandy looked on. She wished that Simon felt that way about her. She still didn't tell Rose about her and Simon's past relationship. She supposed she never will because she didn't want to lose the only friendship she had. Sandy looked at the girl that was holding Simon's arm and felt jealous run through her system. She was so angry. How could this girl take Simon from her? It's like it was happening all over again. Ruthie took Martin from her. She had to find a way to fix this.

Ruthie giggled as Martin carried her piggyback to his car.

"Martin, put me down", giggled Ruthie.

He looked at her and smiled.

"God I love you", whispered Martin setting her down on the ground before kissing her.

They turned around when they heard a throat clearing in back of them. Ruthie's eyes went wide.

"Vincent", said Martin growling.

"SO I was right, you did have a thing for Ruthie", said Vincent crossing his arms across his chest.

Ruthie glared at him.

"Didn't I tell you never to talk to me again, what are you doing here?" asked Ruthie.

Before he could answer Mac and Sammie walked up.

"Hey Ruthie", said Sammie smiling.

"You", said Max glaring at Vincent that stood before him.

He hated that guy. He always knew there was something off about him.

"The other one that liked Ruthie", said Vincent.

Sammie looked confused.

"Vincent", said Ruthie.

Sammie nodded her head she had heard about this jerk. She glared also.

"Was there something you wanted?" asked Martin holding Ruthie closer to his body.

No one was going to mess him and Ruthie up.

"I'll tell Ruthie later", said Vincent smiling cockily at Ruthie.

Martin actually growled at him.

"Ah over-protective, why is that not confident in your relationship?" asked Vincent sneering.

He was angry that he came back and he couldn't be with Ruthie. He realized his mistake by choosing to leave her. He wanted her back and all the time that he was away she was all he could think about. He wanted her and he was going to get her back.

"No he loves me like I love him, I have loved him for a long time, even when I was with you, you were just a substitution for the real thing, it's always been him and it's always going to be him. Go away to your girls in Hawaii it only took me two days to get over you", said Ruthie.

She grabbed Martin's arms looked him in the eye.

"It's always been you baby, I love you, do you understand?" asked Ruthie.

Martin smiled and nodded his head. He kissed her softly. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice the sneer that Vincent was throwing them but Sammie and Mac did.

"God stop making that face, she loves him get over yourself", said Sammie rolling her eyes.

She looked up and spotted her sister. What was odd was that Simon was with her. They were walking towards them hand in hand. Sammie smirked at that. Humm her sister had a thing for Ruthie's brother, interesting.

"Alright let's roll", said Mac.

Martin smiled but kissed Ruthie gently on the mouth making sure that Vincent saw that Ruthie was his and nothing will get in between them. Harmony and Simon chatted a little bit with the group before they had to go home. Mac caught a ride with Harmony and Simon and Sammie because his home was closer to Sammie's house. They giggled in the back seat at the lovy dovy looks that Simon was throwing Harmony.

"If I ever get like that shoot me", whispered Mac smiling.

Sammie nodded her head before giggling. She liked Mac he was fun to be around plus he was cute.

Martin and Ruthie were in his car listening to music. A song came on and Ruthie had to sing it. It was Janet Jackson's Again.

Martin smiled at her. She had her eyes closed and her hand was touching his leg. She was into the song.

**I heard from a friend today**  
**And she said you were in town  
Suddenly the memories came back to me in  
My mind  
**

Ruthie smiled at him and looked into his eyes. She closed her eyes again and sang form her heart. ****

Chorus:  
How can I be strong I've asked myself Time and time I've said  
That I'll never fall in love with you again  


Martin listened to her and was amazed once more with Ruthie's singing abilities. It was simply awe inspiring to listen to her sing. He smiled and continued to drive. He loved hearing her sing. ****

A wounded heart you gave,  
My soul you took away  
Good intentions you had many,  
I know you did  
I come from a place that hurts,  
an' God knows how I've cried  
And I never want to return  
Never fall again

**  
Making love to you felt so good and  
Oh so right**

**  
How can I be strong I've asked myself time and time I've said**

**That I'll never fall in love with you again**

So here we are alone again,

Didn't think I'd come to this  
And to know it all began  
With just a little kiss

After that version Ruthie smiled at Martin. That line alone pertained to them, after a simple kiss. It was all it took.

Ruthie looked at him. They had reached in front of her house. She cupped his face and looked into his eyes. She sang directly to him. Make sure he felt her love for him.

**  
I've come too close to happiness,  
To have it swept away  
Don't think I can take the pain  
Never fall again  
Kinda late in the game  
And my heart is in your hands  
Don't you stand there and then tell me  
You love me  
Then leave again  
'Cause I'm falling in love with you again  
**

**Hold me, hold me**

Ruthie smiled and bringing her face closer to his.She sang right to him. He actually trembled from the look on her face. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful to him. And the song was getting to him. He could feel the words eating t his soul. Her eyes were drawing him in. Making him feel things he never felt before. He knew it he was completely in love her. He had fallen and there was no getting back up from that love again. She was his soulmate and his other half.

**  
Don't ever let me go  
Say it just one time  
Say you love me  
God knows I do love you again**

Ruthie looked at him, and he whispered it into her ears.

"I love you, I love you", whispered Martin with one tear sliding down his face.

"I love you again", whispered Martin. Ruthie smiled and kissed him

"I love you again", whispered Ruthie taking his lips and kissing him with the passion that her whole soul possessed.

"My love", whispered Ruthie.

Martin nodded his head and leaned his forehead against hers. Tears fell down both their faces. He never felt this way. He never cried before especially in front of a girl.

"I want you to meet someone after school tomorrow", said Martin.

Ruthie had her eyes closed.

"Who?", she asked.

"My mother", whispered Martin.

Ruthie nodded her head. She understood.

" I would love to meet her", whispered Ruthie smiling.

She pulled him into her and kissed him. She felt complete. He was her soul, and she was his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ruthie, come down for dinner", yelled out Annie Camden.

"Coming Mom", said Ruthie closing her math text-book.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Her head hurt from all this math homework she had been getting. It's been exactly one month tomorrow that her and Martin were a couple. He was going to take her out. He said he wanted to do something special and that she should dress up. She and Martin's relationship had been going stronger by the minute. They were practically joined at the hip. Sammie and Mac teased them but they didn't care, they only cared about being with each other. She even remembered the time when they went to visit his mother.

Flashback……….

Ruthie walked beside Martin through the cemetery. She didn't like coming to these places because they creeped her out but she wanted to meet Martin's mom. This meant a lot to her that he was letting her come with him to do this. She had a dozen roses in her hands. She wanted to place them on Martin's mother's grave. Ironically both their mother's names were Annie. Martin stopped in front of his mother's gravesite and kneeled down. Ruthie followed suit.

"Hey mom, it's been a while, I'm sorry about that, but I guess you know that already. I miss so much, you know. It's hard not having you around. I wish you were here. But the reason I wish you were here the most besides for me and dad, it would have to be for the girl sitting next to me. Mom this is Ruthie, she is the love of my life", said Martin.

Ruthie smiled. She placed the roses on the tomb before speaking.

"Hi Mrs. Brewer I'm Ruthie, I love your son. I'm totally crazy about the type of man he is so I guess I have you to thank for making him such a great person. I know you taught him to be the man he is and for that I'm thankful to you. I want you to know that I'll take care of him. I know you are not here to personally do it so I just wanted you to know that I would", said Ruthie smiling at Martin.

Martin gave her a small smile. Ruthie got up and moved back letting Martin have some privacy.

"Mom she's the one, I know she is. She is perfect to me. She is sweet, kind, and giving. I love her confidence and she is a feisty to one too when she wants to be", said Martin smiling.

"I really miss you mom, I wish you were here to personally meet her. You know why I love her so much, I think it's because she reminds me a little bit of you. She has the same spirit that you had. And mom when she smiles at me, it just takes my breath away. Mom I want you to know that I'm going to marry that girl someday. I really am. Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and talk, it's been a while since I did that so I wanted to do that. I'll be back soon. I love you mom", whispered Martin with one tear slipping down his face.

He kissed his fingers and placed them against the tombstone.

"Bye mom", whispered Martin getting up.

When he turned to Ruthie, she jumped his in arms. He buried his face into her soft hair and sobbed. He missed his mother so much.

"It's okay, baby it's okay", said Ruthie over and over again as she held him.

End Flashback……………………

Ruthie got downstairs to find her family already sitting at the table.

"Hey everyone", said Ruthie sat down next to Sam and David.

Eric walked in followed by Martin. Ruthie smiled at the sight. Annie just shook her head at her youngest girl. Ruthie was definitely in love with Martin.

"So Martin where are going to college?", asked Eric as he was going to take a seat.

He kissed his wife first though. Martin waved to everyone, kissed Ruthie and then sat down.

"Oh not far, I was thinking USC, or UCLA, or a closer school. USC have been after me to play baseball for them", said Martin.

He and Ruthie had the discussion about college already. He knew he never wanted to go far away from her. Lucy came in followed by Kevin then. Ruthie always wondered why her parents never locked the door.

"Everyone, guess what", said Lucy with a large smile on her face.

"Savanna said her first word", said Lucy with excitement.

Everyone smiled and started congratulating them. The doorbell rang and in walked Harmony. She looked beyond worried. Ruthie asked her what was wrong.

"I can't find Sammie, she should have been home, two hours ago", said Harmony.

"Hey family", said a voice behind them.

Simon smiled but the smile faded from his face when he saw a worried Harmony standing in front of him.

"What's wrong?", asked Simon coming up to her.

She looked ready to cry.

"I can't find my sister, I called everywhere, I called her cell phone, I called Mac, but I can't find him", said Harmony.

Simon hugged her closer to his body trying to soothe her. He didn't want to admit it yet but he thought no he knew he was falling in love with her.

"Let me called the police, let's see if they can find her", said Kevin.

Harmony held onto Kevin.

"Where is she?", asked a worried Harmony.

Sammie never did this. If she was going to be late she always called. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Sammie", said Harmony into the phone.

The look on her face made Simon cringe. Ruthie was looking at Harmony that was listening to whoever was on the phone.

"Noo", said Harmony with tears spilling down her face.

She shut the phone off.

"I need you to drive me to the hospital, Sammie had a relapse", said Harmony with wide eyes. Her eyes filled up with tears. She clutched Simon's arms trying to keep from falling down.

Ruthie looked wide eyed at Harmony. She felt the tears falling down her face.

"It was Mac, Sammie fell and he took her to the hospital, the cancer is back", said Harmony.

Tears were flowing down her face but she didn't feel anything. She was scared out her mind. She remembered the last time she got a call like this, it was their mother that had relapsed. She never came home. Martin held onto Ruthie's hands. The whole group drove to the hospital. Ruthie was holding Martin's hand as they waited in the waiting room.

"Please god, please god", whispered Ruthie.

Martin just held her and prayed that Sammie made it through. Mac was sitting beside him and he looked lost and so sad. Martin had never seen his friend so broken before. Martin realized how much Mac actually felt for Sammie in the short month that he knew her. Harmony came in. Simon was holding her hand.

"She's in a coma", said Harmony.

Simon was holding her up that was obvious. Harmony would have feel on the floor otherwise. He was holding Ruthie open that was now openly crying. He felt the same trembled from her body. He just hoped that Sammie made it through. Eric and Annie watched Harmony and Ruthie breaking down. Annie held her husband's hands. She noticed Mac sitting there with a blank look on his face and tears streaming down his face. Annie walked over to the young man and pulled him into a hug. He didn't make a sound. The only thing that made it obvious that he was crying were the silent tears coming down his face. His face was totally emotionless. Martin looked on beyond worried. God helped them. He closed his eyes and hugged Ruthie tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been 2 weeks and there was still no change in Sammie's condition. The doctor's did not understand why she was in a coma. Harmony was at her bedside all the time. If she left it was to hand in her homework in school and change her clothing. Simon was also a constant presence in the room. Actually the whole Camden clan was. Ruthie held Sammie's hands ever afternoon before her parents came to pick her up.

Harmony looked at the dreary hospital room and sighed. This was week number 2. She didn't understand why her sister did not get up. She knew she had to do something. She tried talking to Sammie because the doctor's said that Sammie could hear when they talked to her. Everyone tried but Sammie did not move or even give a sign that she could hear. Harmony noticed out of everyone visiting that Mac had not made an appearance. Harmony actually talked to Martin about it.

"Where's Mac?", asked Harmony sitting once again at Sammie's bedside.

She was sipping coffee looking at her sister.

"At home, I asked him why he didn't want to come, he didn't say anything", said Martin rubbing his face.

Ruthie sat next to him.

"I think he is scared to come and see her like this", said Ruthie.

Harmony nodded her head. She smiled when Simon walked into the room. He had been her strength since the beginning and she was forever grateful to him.

Harmony shook her head at the memory. She lifted her head when she saw the door opening. She was actually shocked to see Max walking in. He had flowers in his hands looking around nervously.

"Mac?", asked Harmony looking up at the boy.

"Hey", said Mac looking down at his feet.

Harmony smiled.

"I'm happy you could come", said Harmony.

"I know I haven't been around lately, its just god I can't even tell you. It's just that when I saw her fall I, I don't know", said Mac running his hands threw his hair in a weary gesture.

Harmony nodded her head.

"I understand, I've been there, I had to watch my mother get sick and Sammie get sick, its sometimes too overwhelming to see someone you love getting sick. It's like you feel helpless and can't control what happens to them. It makes me feel weak and I hate feeling that way", said Harmony.

Mac took a seat next to her.

"How is she?", asked Mac looking at the girl that had stolen his heart.

He hated admitting that. He was usually the player that went through girls, but he hadn't even looked at another girl since Sammie came into his life. He was falling hard and that scared him. What scared him even more was the fact that he could lose her any minute now. He was scared that she would not be in his life anymore. After Martin came by and basically yelled at him for not coming to the hospital and reminding him that Sammie could actually die and he wouldn't know he made the decision to come. God she looked so small on that hospital bed.

"I'm going to get some coffee, you want anything?", asked Harmony getting up.

She sensed he needed some alone time with her sister.

"NO I'm good, thanks though", said Mac still looking in Sammie's direction.

Harmony smiled and left the room.

Mac walked towards the bed and took hold of Sammie's hands.

"Hey girl, how you feeling", asked Mac looking at her.

She was so beautiful to him. She endeared so much suffering because of this cancer. It wasn't fair to her or to Harmony. Mac stroked her cheek and brushed her hair away from her head. Her hair was cut short but he knew that was because her hair had fallen out a while ago because of the chemo. She just started growing it back.

"God girl you scaring me, I haven't come around and I'm so sorry. It's that I'm scared too be with you and when I think of not being with you it kills me. I know we haven't made it official or nothing like that but I do want you in my life as my girlfriend. I guess you are my Ruthie. Martin told me how he felt about Ruthie. He felt like she was his soul mate and that she completed him in a way that no one could. I feel that way about you. It's amazing since I've only known you for such a short time. But girl you are perfect for me. You watch baseball, love playstation, love any kind of sport, you are jock like me. You are beautiful and sexy, and talented. Those are only a few words that I have to describe you. I never met anyone like you so. You are my Ruthie. I know seems like its too soon but when I saw you fall and felt like my life was ending that I couldn't be with you. I lost myself. I wanted you to know that, god why is this so hard. Shoot Girl you know how I feel, I love you", said Mac resting his head against hers.

He didn't feel the slight flutter of her eyelids hitting his cheeks but he did jump back when he felt her hand run through his hair.

"I love you too", whispered Sammie hoarsely.

Mac pulled back and saw the girl that was just a second ago in a coma, alive and smiling at him. He smiled back.

"So you were waiting for me huh?", said Mac smiling.

Sammie nodded her head smiling.

"Water", whispered Sammie.

Mac got up and got her some. Harmony made her way back to the room. Simon walked up then.

"Hey", whispered Simon with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground.

"Hey", said Harmony smiling at him.

"Any change?", asked Simon.

Harmony shook her head sadly.

"NO god I need her to wake up", sighed Harmony with one tear falling down her eye.

She quickly wiped it away. Simon looked up at her and cupped her face. "She will I know she will, she just needs time that's all", said Simon leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm just so scared, you know what if she dies like my mother did", said Harmony crying now.

"She won't she is a fighter, and she know she can't leave you", said Simon wiping her tears away.

"Thanks Simon for being there for me, for supporting there were days that I didn't think I could make it but you helped me, so thank you", said Harmony smiling.

Simon looked at her face and couldn't help himself. He cupped her face and gently kissed her. Harmony closed her eyes and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his waist bringing her body closer to him.

"I love you Harmony, I know its soon but I can't help it, it's what I feel", said Simon.

Harmony smiled kissing him once more.

"I love you too Simon Camden", whispered Harmony.

"What's that noise?", asked Harmony.

"Is that laughter?", asked Harmony.

They both made their way back to the room to find Sammie and Mac giggling at some joke that Mac made. Harmony's face had the biggest grin on it. She rushed forwards hugging her sister with all her might.

"God I thought I lost you", said Harmony trying to calm herself down.

"Nah I'm here for the long haul", said Sammie.

Sammie did get better after that. The cancer went into remission once again and Mac and Sammie went out on their first date. They both giggled constant sometimes annoying Harmony but she was secretly happy just to see her sister happy.

"Ruthie will you go to the prom with me", said Martin to his mirror at home.

"Martin what is taking you so long in the bathroom", yelled out Martin's dad.

Martin sighed and opened the door.

"Finally", said his dad.

Martin was having a tough time. He knew prom was in another to months but he wanted to ask early so that Ruthie could everything she needed. He wanted this to be the best night of her life and as well as his.

"I'm going over to Ruthie's okay, I'll be back later", said Martin to his dad.

He walked into the kitchen of the Camden house to find Ruthie eating ice-cream in her pjs.

"Hey", whispered Martin kissing her softly.

"Hey baby, what's up", said Ruthie.

Martin took a seat across from her. Ruthie let him eat some of her ice-cream.

"That's good", said Martin smiling.

"So Ruthie I was wondering", started Martin.

"What?", asked Ruthie looking at Martin.

"God you are sexy", said Ruthie.

She blushed because she didn't mean to say that out loud. Martin blushed too.

"Thanks baby you are too", said Martin pulling her closer and kissing her softly.

"God that's embarrassing" whispered Ruthie against his chest.

Martin just laughed.

"Why it's how you feel", said Martin.

"Yeah it is, I think you are so cute, and sexy and god I love you so much", said Ruthie looking him in the eye.

Martin smiled and hugged her to his body.

"I love you too baby, so much", said Martin.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the prom with me", said Martin.

Ruthie pulled back and smiled and then squealed.

"Oh my god, the prom this is so great", said Ruthie jumping up and down in his arms.

Martin just laughed at her.

"So it's a date huh?", asked Martin.

"Yeah it's a date", said Ruthie leaning over and kissing him.

She loved doing this. Martin was the best kisser in the world. She melted into him. When they finished Ruthie stood in his embrace. She didn't want to let go. He was her world. They sat down for the rest of the evening discussing their plans.

"Hey do you want to go to that party on Saturday?", asked Martin eating the ice-cream.

They were now in the living room watching movies.

"Yeah that's sounds cool", said Ruthie resting her head on his shoulders.

He hugged her closer.

The next day at school……….

"Come on you guys are so good", said Linda talking to Ruthie and Sammie in the halls.

"Play at the party?", asked Ruthie.

"I don't know", said Ruthie.

"I was at that party of yours and you guys rocked what do you say", said Linda.

"I would have to talk to my older sister about that, plus we need an extra guitarist", said Sammie closing her locker.

"We can't play all night neither", said Sammie.

"Oh you won't we hired a DJ too but he could only be there for only some of the night we need something else as backup. Since you guys are like a band you know", said Linda.

"What's going on?", asked Martin walking up to the two girls.

He kissed Ruthie gently on the mouth. Mac hugged Sammie to him. He loved having her back in school and healthy.

"Linda here wants us to play at the party", said Ruthie hugging Martin.

He had his hands around her waist. He nuzzled her neck kissing it.

"That tickles", giggled Ruthie.

Martin smiled and did it again.

"So will you", asked Linda losing patience.

Everyone knew about Martin and Ruthie. They seem to lose focus whenever they were around each other. It was like the world faded away and it was just them.

"Did you ask Harmony?", asked Mac hugging Sammie.

Linda rolled her eyes another one of them that lost focus. Mac and Sammie those two were almost as bad as Martin and Ruthie. Almost being the important word here because no one was as mushy as Martin and Ruthie.

"I'll talk to my sister, we still need a guitarist , if everything is peachy then we will play the party", said Sammie.

Linda squealed hugged Sammie and ran down the hallway to tell everyone.

"Where are we going to get another guitarist?", asked Ruthie.

Martin was still kissing her neck. That boy had a way with his tongue.

"Well Mac plays", said Martin.

"Oh no", said Mac holding up his hands in protest.

Sammie started the face that knew would make him cave.

"Please baby for me, I love you", whispered Sammie kissing him gently.

"Oh damn girl, fine I'll do it", said Mac.

Sammie jumped up and down kissing him.

"Thank you baby", said Sammie kissing him.

Saturday night 2 and half hours before the party….

Martin and Ruthie were lost in their own world.

"Oh god", whispered Ruthie as Martin sucked on her neck.

Right now they were in his car making out. It was getting heavy. She was now sitting his lap grinding into him.

"ummmmmmm Ruthie", moaned Martin holding her waist.

She was sexy too him. When she cupped him down there he pulled back.

"Okay we got to slow down", said Martin pulling away.

He tried catching his breath. He knew when he got home what he would have to do, its either cold shower or his five fingers. Being with Ruthie was so hard sometimes but he loved her and he would wait until they got married, even if it was killing him to do so. Ruthie took deep breaths.

"Oh okay, slow down, wow", whispered Ruthie.

"Yeah", said Martin smiling.

"I'll pick you up for the party in like 2 hours okay", said Martin walking her to the door.

Ruthie nodded her head kissing him. When she got inside Ruthie leaned against the door smiling.

"Love is in the air", said Lucy smirking at her little sister.

"Yeah", said Ruthie smiling dreamily.

She ran upstairs to get ready tonight was going to be great.


	6. Chapter 6a

Author's Note: This chapter has a lot of songs in it. I won't be able to give lyrics to every song that will be played though. Anyway every time u see a song by Alexz Johnson let's pretend it was a song written by Ruthie like an original song because I sure as hell can't write no song lyrics. I'm not that skilled. I hope u enjoy it so onto the show. Also since this chapter is coming out too long I'm going to make it into three parts. I know you guys won't mind. Thanks again for the Reviews it means a lot.

Chapter 6

Ruthie looked through her closet. She was singing tonight at the school dance/party thing. It had been a stressful week because she had been practicing everyday after school. Apparently the dance committee didn't only want them to sing a couple of songs no they wanted a whole set. Basically a two hour set. Harmony damn near had a heart attack at that. She had agreed as well as Mac to do this but she didn't know that it would be like a mini concert. Ruthie had to calm her down a bit. After Ruthie did they got to work. Harmony basically found a way to perform for two hours. She asked her guy friend from Music class named Michael to fill in too. He was this rapper and he liked to perform. He would be a couple of songs with them. Harmony also got Mac to sing two songs too, surprisingly he had a very nice voice. Now came the hard part, choosing the songs and of course writing some of them. Harmony and Sammie wrote some songs of course but Harmony insisted that Ruthie write some too. Ruthie was nervous since she had never written a song before. Harmony asked to see her journal then. Ruthie handed it over even though she was nervous about that. Harmony smiled when she saw poems that Ruthie had written in there as well as love letters that she wrote to Martin that she never sent.

Flashback……….

"Ruthie these are songs, you just have to arrange the words", said Harmony.

"Come on let's try", said Harmony taking out a notebook and giving it to Ruthie.

She took her guitar and for the next 4 hours they worked on the song.

"This will be great", said Harmony smiling after they finished.

"You think so? Think he'll like it?", asked Ruthie looking down at the lyrics.

The song was about Martin. It was about how she felt about him.

"What are you going to call it?", asked Harmony.

"Your Eyes", said Ruthie smiling.

Harmony nodded her head.

"Alright tomorrow we will try another song okay, tell Mac to come he needs to learn how to play the music", said Harmony.

Ruthie nodded her head smiling. She looked at the song she wrote and was proud of it. It came out exactly like she wanted it to.

End Flashback………..

Martin rang the doorbell waiting for someone to open up for him.

"Hey Martin", said Annie letting him in.

"Hey Mrs. Camden, is Ruthie ready?", asked Martin.

"Almost, so she is singing tonight huh?", asked Annie.

"Yeah she is at least for half the dance, not all of it", said Martin.

"You can come by but make sure not to let her see you, she'll get nervous", said Martin smiling.

Annie had a big smile on her face.

"We will do that", said Annie.

Ruthie cleared her throat behind them. Martin's face was priceless.

"Wow", said Martin smiling.

She was wearing a lace top with jeans, it was a simple look but Ruthie made it look beyond amazing with her accessories.

"Come on we have to get there early to set up", said Ruthie pulling Martin out of the house.

"Bye Mom", yelled Ruthie.

Martin gave a wave too.

They reached there in 15 minutes. Harmony and Simon were setting up everything. Mac was practicing a little bit while Sammie listened on. She hummed one of the songs that she will be singing solo with Mac tonight.

"Hey Ruthie", said Simon kissing her forehead.

Simon shook Martin's hands.

"Ready?", asked Harmony walking towards them.

"Yeah I'm a bit nervous but I'm ready", said Ruthie.

Harmony nodded her head. She pulled Ruthie a little away form Martin.

"So the song, you ready to sing it?", asked Harmony.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"I hope he likes it", said Ruthie biting her lips.

"He'll love it trust me", said Harmony hugging her.

The gym started to fill up then. The dance was to start at 8 o clock.

"Thanks for doing this", said Harmony to Michael.

"No problem you know how I love to perform, that song that you and Ruthie wrote is awesome, and my rap will go well with it", said Michael.

The dance committee came then to stand in front of the band.

"Thank you guys for doing this, the DJ should be here in about two hours after that you are free", said Karen president of the dance committee.

"Sure no problem", said Harmony smiling.

"Alright it's time to start", said Harmony.

Simon hugged her and said, "Good Luck".

Harmony smiled and kissed him passionately before letting go.

"You are my good luck", said Harmony smirking.

Simon had this goofy smile on his face.

"Ewwww that's my brother", said Ruthie giggling.

They all walked to the stage. Mac took his guitar. Everyone was a little shocked at that because they didn't know that Mac knew how to play.

"Good Luck baby", said Martin kissing Ruthie.

"Thanks, after the set it's me and you tonight", said Ruthie smiling at him as he held her waist.

"Me and you huh, I love the sound of that", said Martin before kissing her once more and letting her go.

Ruthie walked up to the stage.

"Hey everyone, how you feeling out there tonight", said Ruthie loudly into the mic.

Everyone cheered.

"Alright I see you feeling good, well this is our band, Oasis Mourning, yeah Sammie thought of that name", said Ruthie.

Sammie rolled her eyes but laughed with everyone else.

"Alright tonight we will entertain you for two hours, we are going to do all types of music, and plus songs that me, Sammie, and Harmony have written that I hope you will enjoy, anyway, let's get this party started", said Ruthie smiling.

Everyone cheered louder.

"I think you guys know this one", said Ruthie winking. Martin smiled at her.

"One, two, three", said Sammie hitting her drum sticks.

When everyone heard the first chord of the song they began cheering and dancing.


	7. Chapter 6b

The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason  
But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt  
Come here a little closer  
'Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up  
(Get over here)  
(Get over here)

Ruthie smiled at Harmony that was on her guitar. Mac was jamming really well and everyone was enjoying themselves on stage. Ruthie looked down to see Martin in the front smiling up at her. She gave him a wink. Before going back to the song.

You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing keep on dancing

Your performance deserving a standing ovation  
And who would have thought it'd be the two of us  
So don't wake me if I'm dreaming  
'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up

You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing keep on dancing

You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing keep on dancing

Ooh yeah yeah  
Ooh yeah yeah

You've got me feeling hella good  
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing keep on dancing

You've got me feeling hella good   
So let's just keep on dancing  
You hold me like you should  
So I'm gonna keep on dancing keep on dancing

Keep on dancing  
Keep on dancing

**Hella Good by No Doubt**

"Alright did you enjoy that", yelled Ruthie.

Everyone cheered. Everyone was getting into it. They loved this band. They played two more songs before Ruthie came began talking to the crowd again.

"Alright we are going to slow it a bit now, this song I wrote with Harmony's help I hope you like it", said Ruthie.

I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out

So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say

_Chorus_  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall

Ruthie sang with so much passion. Everyone was swaying to the song. Martin sat on the tables on the side just admiring the view. Ruthie was amazing really. Something told him to look up. He saw Simon talking to the Camden clan. They were all smiling at Ruthie's singing. He made his way towards the back to them.

If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain

"Hey you guys made it", said Martin.

"Yeah wow she sounds so amazing", said Eric with a smile on his face.

"Yeah she does", agreed Martin.

"She wrote this song do you know that", said Simon.

"Really?", asked Lucy surprised.

The lyrics were beautifully written.

"Harmony helped her with the music but the lyrics were all Ruthie", said Simon.

He was there on some of their practices.

"Wow I never knew", said Kevin.

Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way   
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say

_Chorus_  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Say you know who I am   
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone   
I live my own life

_Chorus_  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

"Her voice is so powerful", said Lucy.

"Yeah", whispered Martin smiling.

He loved that girl so much. He wanted to be with her forever.

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall

I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall

**Alexz Johnson "Let Me Fall" **

The dance continued on. They played about 4 more songs before Ruthie got on the mic again.

"Alright we are going to try something a little different this time. Alright this is going to be a solo with Mac and Sammie I hope you guys enjoy it", said Ruthie smiling.

Everyone was intrigued. They didn't know that Mac could sing. Mac pulled up a stool and so did Sammie. He had his guitar in his arms and the mic in front of him.

"Alright I know you know this song, its an oldie song by Ryan Adams, that was remade recently by two people from some WB TV show I hope you guys like this", said Sammie smiling.

Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown

Sammie smiled when she heard people in the audience cheering Mac. He did have a nice voice. It was a little raspy but it was soothing also. Harmony stood on the side looking at her sister. She was happy that Sammie got to do this. Hopefully Sammie will have the chance to be happy. Mac just might be the boy to do that.

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?

Mac and Sammie leaned their heads against each smiling and sang to each other. They felt like they were the only ones in the room.

"Mom dad, what you guys doing here?", asked Ruthie looking at them surprised.

"We wanted to see you perform, honey you were great up there", said Annie smiling.

The twins nodded their heads, "you were great Ruthie", said Sam and David at the same time. Ruthie smiled at her family.

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue   
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue

"Who knew that Mac could sing", said Lucy smiling.

"I know all these years of knowing the guy I never knew that he could hold a tone much less sing well", said Martin swaying to the music.

He was holding Ruthie around her face. Her back was facing his front. He loved with her like this.

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue   
The stars go blue, stars go blue  
**Tyler Hilton featuring Bethany Joy "When the Stars go Blue**"

The song ended to a loud applause.

"Time to get to work", said Ruthie kissing Martin and making her way towards the stage.

Martin had this goofy smile on his face.

"Young love", said Annie smiling.

Eric just nodded his head. Harmony stepped forward instead of Ruthie.

"How have you guys been enjoying yourself?", asked Harmony.

Everyone cheered.

"Alright that's good to hear, any way let's get back to the singing huh, Ruthie get your butt up here", said Harmony smiling.

Ruthie gave a mock bow and smiled.

"Alright this is one of my favorite songs and you guys at least some of you heard me sing it before, this song means a lot to me because that night I sang it was the night I got the man that I'm in love with now. So here is goes", said Ruthie.

Martin smiled at her. She gave him a wink.

Morning smiles

like the face of a newborn child

innocent unknowing

Winter's end

promises of a long lost friend

speaks to me of comfort

Ruthie winked at Martin before closed her eyes and getting into the song.

"She sang this at the party to me", said Martin in a hushed voice.

Annie and Eric gave him a look. Martin was staring at Ruthie. Lucy and Kevin smiled.

"Wow", said Eric.

but I fear

I have nothing to give

I have so much to lose

here in this lonely place

tangled up in our embrace

there's nothing I'd like

better than to fall

but I fear I have nothing to give

Ruthie was really into the music now. Everyone just stared at her in total awe. Harmony smirked. They have not seen nothing yet.

Wind in time

rapes the flower trembling on the vine

nothing yields to shelter it

from above

they say temptation will destroy our love

the never ending hunger

but I fear

I have nothing to give

I have so much to lose

here in this lonely place

tangled up in our embrace

there's nothing I'd like

better than to fall

but I fear

I have nothing to give

I have so much to lose

I have nothing to give

We have so much to lose...

**Fear by Sarah Mclachlan **

When the song ended and Ruthie opened her eyes she saw everyone cheering. Her parents were clapping just as hear at the rest of them. They continued to play, they had about 45 minutes to go which meant that they probably could sing more songs before the DJ came in. Michael smiled it was his time. Ruthie smirked at him. He walked up on stage.

"How you guys feeling tonight, my name is Michael, and I see you have been enjoying yourself tonight so we wont keep you from that. "Hit it Ruthie", said Michael smiling.

_Michael_  
Ok (ahh)  
Yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fXXX (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)

_Micheal_   
Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this ish get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (lets dance)  
Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme tha number  
But make sure you call before you leave

_Ruthie_   
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)   
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking me (babe)

_Chorus:_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Everyone was singing along. Martin was just laughing, as Ruthie got off the stage with the mic in her hand taking his hand and dancing with him in the middle of the crowd. Thank god her parents went home, only Lucy and Kevin were there. Lucy was laughing too. Ruthie turned her back to Martin's front making him hold her waist as she sang. She didn't notice that everyone wasn't cheering her on. Vincent stood in the background glaring at Martin and Ruthie. They didn't even know that he was going to the dance.

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)   
Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I dont care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share 

_Chorus:_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?   
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?   
Don't cha  
Don't cha

_Michael_  
Ok, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin, let's go  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, lookin all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish  
Lookin at me all like she really wanna do it   
Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the channel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Lookin at ya wan break my back  
You the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was somethin you did   
Shorty all on me cuz it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all

_Ruthie_  
I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me

_Chorus:_  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Pussy Cat Dolls featuring Busta Rhymes "Don't Cha

Ruthie made her way back on stage.

"Alright everyone this is another one that Me and Harmony wrote together", said Ruthie stepping up to the mic.

Everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Man she is great up there and man she is hot", said one guy.

Martin glared at him, he was on his baseball team.

"Chill Martin I know she is taken", said Troy.

Martin nodded his head. It was then he caught Vincent glaring at him.

"What is that boy's damage", said Carl one of the other players on the team.

"He wants your girl Martin, you want us to handle him for you", asked Mat one of the other players.

"Nah, that's okay, he isn't worth it. Ruthie is my girlfriend it's time he realized that", said Martin.

He glared at Vincent once more before turning his attention to the stage where Ruthie singing and Michael was rapping his part of the song.


	8. Chapter 6c

"Alright guys this next song is a song that I wrote, it's special to me because it's about a person that means the world to me. Umm he is the love of my life, I know it sounds corny but he is, so Martin this is for you", said Ruthie smiling in his direction.

All the guys in the baseball team whooped and cheered and patted a blushing Martin on the back. Mac smiled at his friend.

"Knock him dead girl", said Harmony smiling.

If I was drowning in the sea  
would you dive right in and save me?  
If I was falling like a star  
would you be right there to catch me?  
If I was dreaming of your kiss  
would you look right through me?

Ruthie looked at Martin that was now standing in front of her. She walked to the edge of the stage and felt him pick her up around the waist. Everyone was looking at them. They were all smiling. Ruthie felt him set her down on the ground. She continued to sing.

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

Ruthie swayed as Martin held her. She held the microphone in her hand and sang to him. He held her closer to his body. Harmony smiled. Eventually other couples joined them on the floor. But Ruthie and Martin was in the center of the room. Ruthie held tightly to his body swaying to the song with her eyes closed.

If my heart was sadder than a song  
would you still listen?  
If my tears fell on you, one by one  
would you see them glisten?

On the street I'm waiting  
In my heart it's raining

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
Now I'm just dancing on the roof

Simon looked at his little sister in awe really.

"My god she wrote that?" asked Lucy.

Simon nodded his head. He didn't hear the song because Ruthie wanted it to be a surprise for Martin. The song was beautiful. Simon was looking up at the girl on the guitar. She must have felt his eyes on her because she smiled and winked at him. He didn't even notice when Lucy and Kevin moved away from him so that they could dance.

Every single thing you say makes me want to run away  
Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on

Your eyes are holding up the sky  
Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why  
Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth  
I thought my heart was bullet-proof  
But I'm dancing on the roof  
And everybody knows I'm into you

Alexz Johnson "Your Eyes" from Instant Star soundtrack

When the song ended, Ruthie still clung to him smiling. Everyone's cheering is what brought them back into reality. Sammie looked at Mac smiling.

"Alright we are going to get another song sung by Mac", said Harmony smiling.

I don't need to be anything other  
Than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other  
Than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anyone other  
Than the birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from

Once again Mac shocked the audience with his skills. They were getting into the song. They were singing with him. Sammie had a big smile on her face obviously proud of Mac. She continued drumming.

I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

Martin was cheering too. He sang along with Ruthie that was in his arms right now. She was singing along with the rest of the crowd. They were enjoying this. Mac didn't have any dance moves so he just tapped his foot to the ground with the beat of the song singing into the microphone.

I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn  
Am I the only one who noticed?  
I can't be the only one who's learned!  
I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me

The next verse got everyone cheering loudly. Martin even forgot that Vincent was at the dance. He knew he would have to tell Ruthie later though. Ruthie had told him that this whole week Vincent seemed to be following her. He didn't like that one bit and he had so choice words for him. Basically Martin made it clear that Vincent would get his assed kicked if he didn't stay away form his girl

Can I have everyone's attention please?  
If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave  
I came from the mountain  
The crust of creation  
My whole situation-made from clay to stone  
And now I'm telling everybody  
I don't want to be  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
All I have to do  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
Wondering what I've got to do  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't want to be anything other than me  
I don't want to be

**Gavin Degraw "I don't Want to be"**

"Hey everyone it's about that time, yes the two hours are up so we have only one more song left", said Harmony.

Ruthie went up on stage. Everyone gave their groans of displeasure.

"Come on guys we have to rest you know, anyway I hope you like this last song of ours, Ready", said Ruthie.

Harmony nodded her head. When everyone heard the beat they went crazy.

DJ put a record on  
I wanna dance with my baby

Do you like to  
Boogie woogie, do you like to Boogie woogie,  
do you like to Boogie woogie, do you like my dancing

Ruthie was dancing on stage. Everyone was getting into the song. Martin smiled at his girl on stage. He just couldn't help himself. She was perfect to him and she was so sexy.

Hey Mr. DJ put a record on I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop, it's gonna drive me crazy

Music, music  
Music makes the people come together  
Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel

Don't think of yesterday and I don't look at the clock  
I like to boogie woogie  
It's like ridin' on the wind and it never goes away  
But she's everything I'm in got to have it everyday

Music makes the people come together  
Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel

Hey Mr. DJ

Simon looked on and glared. He saw the Vincent guy staring at his sister and he did not like that one bit. What was wrong with that kid anyway. He was the one that decided to not be with Ruthie why was he acting up now. Simon shifted his attention towards the door and almost tripped at who he saw there.

"Sandy", growled Simon walking towards her.

Do you like to  
Boogie woogie, do you like to  
Boogie woogie, do you like to  
Boogie woogie, do you like my dancing

Hey Mr. DJ put a record on I wanna dance with my baby  
And when the music starts  
I never wanna stop, it's gonna drive me crazy

Martin saw the same thing that Simon saw and went towards Sandy too.

"What the hell are you doing here", yelled Martin.

His face was one with pure rage.

"Martin I need to talk to you, it's important", said Sandy giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah how about no", said Martin.

"Go away Sandy now", said Simon looking at the girl in front of him.

She looked very pregnant now. Martin looked at her and turned his attention back to Ruthie that just ended her set. He smiled. He didn't even notice the look of anger and resentment that Sandy through him. He didn't care. Simon looked at Martin and saw his face change he saw a look of pure rage cross his face before he walked towards Ruthie and a guy that seemed to have grabbed her arm.

Music makes the people come together  
Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel

Music makes the people come together  
Music mix the bourgeoisie and the rebel

**Music by Madonna**

Ruthie got off stage then she didn't want to wait another minute. She had been on stage most of the night and she didn't spend time with Martin. She had to fix that. She walked towards the back when she felt a strong arm grab her. She spun around.

"Vincent", said Ruthie looking into the eyes of her ex boyfriend.

"We need to talk", said Vincent.

He looked angered by her.

"Let go of my arm you are hurting me", said Ruthie trying to get away from him.

"She said let go", growled Martin.

Vincent let go of Ruthie's hands.

"I told you to stay away from my girl, now you get the punishment for not listening", growled Martin.

He raised his fist drawing it back but he felt a hand hold him back. He spun around to look into the eye of


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Martin turned to look at the person that held his hand from hitting Vincent's face in like he deserved.

"Mac", asked Martin looking at his best-friend that held his hand shaking his head.

"Don't he isn't worth the time of day", said Mac.

Martin tried to control his anger.

"He tried to hurt my girl", said Martin pulling his hand from Mac's.

Vincent smirked and pulled his fist back. Martin didn't even see it coming. Vincent's fist made contact with the side of Martin's face making him fall back into Mac's arms. Martin heard Ruthie scream out. Then he felt another punch to his face he made the decision to swing back. He felt his fist contact directly with Vincent's face. He got up and punched Vincent four times in rapid session before knocking Vincent on his ass. Martin got up rubbing his face. He was going to hit Vincent once more but he saw the look on Ruthie's face. He sighed pulling her into his arms.

"Ruthie", sighed Martin when he felt her trembling.

He knew she didn't like violence and he hates making her feel scared. By the time Ruthie was in his arms the principal had made his way towards them. Martin didn't even pay attention to what was going on. Everyone was telling the principal what really happened. Vincent was so angry that the whole school seemed to be against him.

"Martin", said Principal Green.

Martin lifted his head from Ruthie's neck looking at the principal. The principal actually winced at the black eye that Martin was already sporting on his face.

"We will discuss this later okay", said the principal.

Martin nodded his head before pulling Ruthie back into his arms not caring one way or another. He only cared about Ruthie right now that was now crying. He didn't notice Vincent being dragged out of the dance by the Principal nor did he notice the lecture that Principal Green was giving Vincent about fighting in school.

"Martin he hurt you, it's my fault", said Ruthie looking at him.

"What, no baby it's not, Vincent is just crazy, none of this is your fault", said Martin kissing her softly.

Ruthie smiled at him kissing his face softly. He winced at the pain.

"We have to put ice on that", said Ruthie wincing herself. It was an angry bruise on his face.

Mac and Sammie walked up to them then.

"Martin I'm sorry I shouldn't have stopped you from hitting that jerk", said Mac clenching his fists trying to stop his anger.

"It's okay Mac you were only looking out for me", said Martin giving him a pound on the hand.

Simon and Harmony walked up then. Martin looked at their angry faces.

"What's wrong?", asked Martin.

"Sandy", growled Simon.

Harmony clenched her fists and hugged Simon trying to keep her anger in check.

"She is still claiming that you are the father Martin", said Simon.

"What?", yelled out Ruthie, Mac, Sammie, and Martin at that same time.

"She is claiming that she had lied about you not being the father now", said Simon.

"Do you think she is lying?", asked Ruthie shaking.

Martin held on to her.

"I think that baby is not Martin's I 100 certain of it in fact, she is just trying to mess with you, don't worry about her, but I got to tell she is not going to give up", said Simon.

"God why don't she leave me alone, I don't like her, she was a mistake that's all", said Martin sighing.

"Damn you need ice Martin", said Harmony looking at the bruise that was on his face.

She went to get it for him.

"What if the baby is yours Martin?", asked Ruthie almost sobbing.

"It's not", said Martin looking beyond determined.

"But", said Ruthie but Martin placed a finger on her lips.

"It's not, the only children I will be having are with you, ten years from now when we get married, that woman would never have that honor, do you understand. Ruthie Camden you are it for me there is no question about that. Both Vincent and Sandy are just going to have to accept that. You are first in my life and that's all there is to it", said Martin.

Ruthie smiled and hugged him tightly. Martin smiled leaning his chin on top of her soft brown hair. No one was going to take her away from him. No girl, no guy was going to get in between them. They were meant to be, soul mates.

"Here", said Harmony bringing a bag with ice in it.

Martin winced when Ruthie made him sit down and pressed the ice pack onto his face. Ruthie smiled when he pouted when she called him a baby.

"Oh you are not a baby my big strong man, you are my hero", said Ruthie sitting on his lap.

The rest of them had going back to partying. Ruthie and Martin knew that the whole school was gossiping. They had heard the speech that Martin gave Ruthie. They also saw Martin beat the crap out of Vincent. The girls were beyond impressed now. Martin was so sexy before but now it made him beyond sexy. He looked cool to the guys because they all saw that he could hold his own in a fight. The whole school was beyond impressed with Martin now. Martin didn't care about any of that all he cared about was the girl in his lap kissing his bruised face trying to make him feel better. He smiled as she pouted when he didn't respond to her kissing. She was so cute and so beautiful too. She was his Ruthie.

"Let's dance", said Martin as soon as a slow song came on.

Ruthie got of his lap and she felt Martin pull into his arms.

"I love this song", whispered Ruthie.

It was Whitney Houston singing "I will Always love you".

"I know, whispered Martin holding her closer.

"I will always love you Martin", said Ruthie.

Martin smiled.

"I love you always too Ruthie", said Martin claiming her lips in mind numbing kiss.

They didn't even notice everyone staring at them.

"The chemistry between those two could light up the whole planet", said Sammie dancing with Mac.

Mac nodded his head. His best-friend was in love. He just hoped that Sandy no Vincent messed that up.

Two weeks later…………

"Then let's get a paternity test then", yelled Martin at Sandy.

She was bugging him. Sandy seemed to shut up then.

"Martin it's your baby", said Sandy.

"Alright so I want a paternity test to prove that", said Martin glaring at the girl.

"If it wasn't for that bitch, you", started Sandy.

"Don't ever call Ruthie that", growled Martin getting in her face.

"You don't deserve to be in the same room as her breathing the same air, you are my biggest mistake, and that's how I will remember you, if you push me Sandy I'll prove to the whole world how big of a liar you are. I know that baby isn't mine. But I want to prove it to the world. As soon as the baby is born we are getting a paternity test and you will be out of my life got that", yelled Martin.

"Martin?", asked Ruthie coming outside to see her boyfriend looking angry at Sandy.

Ruthie sighed. Sandy was continuously bugging them that past week. Ruthie was afraid sometimes, what if Sandy was pregnant by Martin. Even with everyone's reassurance it was sometimes hard.

"I'm here baby", said Martin glaring at Sandy.

Sandy actually backed up from him. Ruthie walked over to him touching his arm calming him down now. It was actually amazing to watch, just her presence alone calmed him down. Sandy was seething.

"Look this is a private discussion", growled Sandy.

Ruthie looked at her directly.

"How could it be private if you are in my yard, with my boyfriend yelling at the top of your lungs?", asked Ruthie.

Ruthie was even more convinced that this wasn't Martin's baby. That girl made her skin crawl. Sandy glared at Ruthie.

"You can stare at me all you want, but the only way that Martin will have contact with you is when they give you the paternity results. God you have no shame do you? The kid is not even his and yet you insist on it. What are you going to do when they test results come in, why don't you try to find the real father, but god knows how he would put up with you", said Ruthie.

Ruthie took Martin's hands pulling him out of the yard. Martin bust out laughing when he reached the gate.

"Well you told her", said Martin.

Ruthie giggled with him. And moaned when he pulled her in for a kiss. Both did not notice the anger that was clearly showing on Sandy's face. And even if they did they wouldn't care. Sandy had caused enough problems for them.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next couple of months Sandy continuously annoyed him. He gave up and asked for a paternity test. She seemed shocked and a little scared by it which Martin to no end.

"If you are so confident that this is my baby then take a paternity test other than that there is no way I going to be involved. That baby doesn't even look like me. Did you fail to realize that we both are brunettes and that baby is a blond", said Martin talking to Sandy that was now standing at his door with her baby.

"It's your baby", yelled Sandy.

"Fine let's go to court then because i know they will tell us to get a paternity test", said Martin shaking his head.

He felt sorry for that baby. That woman was nuts. Completely out of her mind. Sandy huffed walking away. She had been doing this for the past two weeks since she gave both to her child. Every time is was the same thing. She refused to get the paternity test.

"You can call her to court you know", said Kevin later on that day.

"Why? that child isn't mine, I know that for a fact. She is annoying me and to tell you the truth if she harasses me or Ruthie again I'm calling the cops on her", said Martin.

Kevin shook his head.

"Anyway, you ready for prom?", asked Kevin.

"Yeah I got the limo, the flower thing they put on the girl's arm, I got a date, umm I think I got it all", said Martin smirking.

"Yeah just make sure Ruthie has a good time just not too good of a time", said Kevin patting his shoulders.

"Me and Ruthie, I would never make that mistake with her. She is special you know the girl I want to marry", said Martin lowering his head.

Kevin laughed.

"You want to marry Ruthie?", asked Kevin looking at Martin.

When Martin looked at him head on, Kevin actually gasped at the serious look on Martin's face.

"You are serious aren't you?", asked Kevin.

"Yeah I am. She is everything I want and I want her in my life forever you know. It sounds crazy since I'm only 18 years old but I'm telling you Ruthie, she is everything. That thing wit Sandy made me realize just how much I do love her. I wasn't thinking about the responsibility of a baby, I was thinking about Ruthie. How she would hate me, how I was going to lose the most important person in my life. I wasn't scared about being a father. I was scared about never telling Ruthie how I felt about her", said Martin.

Kevin sat down after that.

"When do you plan to ask her?", asked Kevin.

"I don't know probably at her graduation, I don't want to wait at all I want to marry her tomorrow but I know she has to finish at least high school, you know", said Martin.

Kevin nodded his head.

"You sure about this?", asked Kevin.

"Yeah these couple of months that I was with her as a boyfriend, and the two years that I have known her as my best-friend, I can tell you with every confidence I am 100 sure that I want to marry that girl", said Martin.

Kevin nodded his head. He understood, he felt that way but Lucy. There was just something about the Camden woman that got to people. They were emotional, crazy but they had the biggest hearts, and made you do crazy things too.

"I understand", said Kevin nodding his head.

"I want to ask her at prom, but I would have to get Reverend Camden's permission but I don't think he will give it to me. They might not want Ruthie getting married so soon", said Martin.

"Probably not, why don't you wait for her to graduate high-school before you know", said Kevin.

"I'll wait I've waited 18 years for her, another two won't kill", said Martin.

They returned to another conversation. They didn't notice the giddy girl standing the staircase.

"He wants to marry me", said Ruthie smiling.

"I'm going to marry that boy", said Ruthie smiling.

She ran upstairs and threw herself on the bed. She smiled at the ceiling before letting out a squeal kicking out her hands and legs. She smiled. Martin wanted to marry her. Too bad she would have to wait two years but she didn't care she would be married to the man she loved so much. Ruthie fell asleep with a smile on her face totally dressed.

"Ruthie", whispered Martin kissing her forehead trying to wake her up.

Ruthie pushed him away from her trying to get back to sleep. Martin laughed.

"Oh I want to say bye to you baby, i have to go home, please get up", said Martin.

Ruthie opened one of her eyes. She was always grumpy when she woke up.

"Martin", whispered Ruthie trying to go back to sleep.

Martin picked her up and made her lay in his arms. She snuggled closer to him burying her head in his shoulders.

"Ruthie I just wanted to say I'm going home, but you fell asleep", said Martin.

Ruthie mumbled in shoulders.

"I know you tired baby, put before you go to sleep change your clothes okay", said Martin kissing her forehead.

"Love you", whispered Ruthie still tired.

"Love you too, baby I'll let you sleep now", said Martin putting her gently on the bed.

She clung to him though.

"NO stay", whispered Ruthie pouting with her mouth at him.

"I can't baby, I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow okay", said Martin.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"So you ready for the prom", asked Sammie putting her books into her locker.

Ruthie was distracted though.

"SO this afternoon right?", asked Sammie.

Ruthie finally looked at her friend.

"That child is not his Ruthie", said Sammie.

"But what if it is, and he leaves me I couldn't take it", said Ruthie panicking.

"You know I think you have lost your mind girl, Martin loves you, only you. This baby is not his and even if it was, he would not leave you. He is going to need you", said Sammie.

"I know I guess I'm still jealous of her", said Ruthie.

Sammie bust out laughing at that.

"I think that she would be jealous of you not you of her. You have everything she wants. You have the man that she wants to be with, not only that he loves you, wants to be with you, and probably would not acting that way if you were in her position", said Sammie.

"Huh?", asked Ruthie.

"If you were pregnant I doubt that Martin wouldn't want to help you, he would be scared but he would be with you, helping you", said Sammie.

"Look Ruthie that boy loves you and will for a very long time. Don't worry", said Sammie.

Ruthie hugged her friend. Ruthie was forever grateful to her friend.

Flashback...

"So you are going to take the paternity test?", asked Ruthie eating her pizza with Martin.

"Yeah its the only way for her to get off my back. I hate that she finds every opportunity to ruin our time together", said Martin rolling his eyes.

"What if", said Ruthie looking down at her pizza.

"Ruthie I saw that baby, it has blue eyes and blond hair trust me it's not mine. And if that didn't convince more and I know that she is a liar and crazy", said Martin brushing a stray hair away from her face.

"Ruthie look at me", said Martin cupping her face.

Ruthie looked up at him. She felt the tears running down her face. Martin took her arm pulling her into his lap. She hugged his neck crying into his arms.

"Baby It's not mine, I love you okay, please baby don't cry", said Martin rocking her back and forth and running his fingers through her hair to comfort her.

"Why is she hurting us", said Ruthie crying into his arms.

"I'm sorry, if I didn't make my mistake, you wouldn't be hurting like this. I don't ever want to hurt you", said Martin holding onto her.

He hugged her closer to him. He was afraid that he would lose her. But he had to do this he had to make sure that Sandy was out of his life forever. He couldn't take her being around Ruthie and hurting her anymore. Ruthie held on to him and kissed him softly. With tear filled eyes she asked him,

"Will I lose you?".

Martin smiled and kissed her nose gently. She gave a small giggle.

"Never Ruthie Camden you will never lose me", whispered Martin.

End of Flashback...

She and Martin walked to the doctor's office. Sandy glared at Ruthie but Ruthie just shook her head. Martin shook his head at Sandy. That woman was crazy. "We have the test results, Martin Brewer you are


	11. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

"Martin Brewer you are not the father", said the Doctor.

Ruthie let out a sigh, Martin smirked, and Sandy let out a wail of outrage.

"Leave us alone now, this is proven fact, while I made a huge mistake sleeping with you, I did not get you pregnant, stay away from me and Ruthie", said Martin getting up.

Sandy glared at him.

"It has to be wrong", said Sandy.

"No it's not in fact it's 99 effective, Martin Brewer could not be the father of your child", said the doctor.

Martin pulled Ruthie up and kissed her right there in front of Sandy.

"I love you girl", whispered Martin.

Ruthie smiled a tear slid down her face but she answered, "I love you too".

Martin smiled. Sandy glared and the doctor looked amused.

Ruthie had a huge smile on her face for rest of the month. She was beyond happy that Martin was not the father of Sandy's baby. Prom time crept up. They had asked her to sing but she declined telling them that she wanted to be with Martin all night. They did find a band though. Right now her, Harmony, and Sammie were shopping for prom dresses.

"Oh what about this one?", asked Harmony holding a simple black dress.

She decided to help the girls with their dresses.

"Nah I want this dress to be perfect", said Ruthie.

Sammie nodded her head in agreement. She was happy to be going to a prom. It was the real normal thing that she always wanted to do. Ruthie looked around. Harmony sighed and continued looking through the racks. They have been looking for prom dresses for the last 3 hours and still had not found the "perfect prom dresses".

"Oh my god there it is", said Sammie pointing to the dress that she spotted.

It was a light blue gown, a tube dress. It had a tight bodice and it flared out to the bottom. It was floor length. It had little rhinestones on it.

"That's it I'm getting that one", said Sammie smiling.

"Alright one down one to go", said Harmony.

She pulled out her credit card paying for the dress. She had afford to pay for Ruthie's dress. She talked to Annie about it and they said it was alright. They thanked her for that. They walked around the mall and found shoes for Sammie and hair things.

"Now Ms. Ruthie let's get you a prom dress", said Harmony.

Sammie giggled and followed them to another store. They were going to walk out when Ruthie spotted it. It was perfect. It was a pink dress. It started out light pink at the top and got to a dark pink around the bodice and returned to light pink at the bottom. It was halter dress.

"That's the one, I love it", whispered Ruthie smiling.

Harmony smiled also.

"Go try it on", said Harmony.

Ruthie nodded her head and asked the sales lady for the dress. When Ruthie stepped out of the dressing room. Harmony and Sammie actually gasped.

"Wow Ruthie wow" was the only thing that Sammie could say.

"That's the dress, that is it", said Harmony smiling.

Ruthie was a vision in it. Her tanned body fit perfectly into the dress. She looked in a word stunning.

"Martin is going to die when he sees you", said Sammie.

Harmony nodded her head in agreement.

"Really", asked Ruthie spinning around in the floor length gown.

She felt like a princess.

"Oh yeah", said Harmony.

They brought the dress and went to find some shoes for Ruthie which was a difficult task.

"I don't like any of the pink shoes", said Ruthie with a disgusted look on her face as she held up another shoe.

"What about this, Cinderella didn't go wrong with a glass slipper", said Harmony showing her the glass slipper.

Ruthie tried it on it was the perfect fit. Ruthie smiled.

"So you got everything for the prom?", asked Martin that was eating cereal as they sat down in Martin's living room watching TV.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"Yup everything, Harmony is going to do both Sammie and my hair, we are getting out nails and toes done that morning, then Harmony is coming over to my house to help us get ready", said Ruthie stealing some cereal from his bowel.

Martin smacked her hand.

"Hey", said Martin giving her a mock glare.

Ruthie just giggled and cuddled closer to him. He sighed and started playing with her hair.

"What color is your dress?", asked Martin after a while.

"Why", asked Ruthie lifting up her head to look at him.

"I need to buy you that thing they put on the arm of the prom dates", said Martin.

Ruthie giggled.

"You mean corsage?", asked Ruthie.

"Yeah that thing", said Martin.

Ruthie shook her head and kissed him softly.

"You are so adorable, Mr. Brewer, I love you and my dress is pink", answered Ruthie.

"You love me huh?", asked Martin smirking.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"Good", whispered Martin before kissing her.

She moved closer to him moaning. He kissed her with such passion. When she pulled back with her face flushed and her hair in a disarray because he had been running his fingers through it while they made out he smiled at her.

"I love you Ruthie", said Martin with the most serious expression on his face.

Ruthie actually gasped at the intense look on his face.

"I don't ever want to lose you", said Martin reaching out and tucking a stray hair behind her right ear.

Ruthie closed her eyes as he cupped her face. He stroked her cheeks gently with the pad of his thumb. Ruthie didn't notice that a tear slipped from her eye until he asked why she was crying. She looked at him and fell in love with him once more.

"Nothing you won't lose me Martin, it's us together okay", said Ruthie cupping his face and gently kissing him.

Martin nodded his head and rested his forehead against hers.

"Together forever", whispered Martin.

Ruthie smiled and nodded her head against his.

"Alright Sammie get over here", said Harmony coming out with her curing iron.

Right now they were all in Ruthie's room getting ready for prom. Ruthie was showering. Lucy sat on Ruthie's bed watching the girls. She wanted to be there for Ruthie to see her off. Sammie sat down and Harmony got down to work. Harmony and Simon volunteered to chaperone the prom. Her and Simon's relationship had been getting better and better. She was completely in love with him but she didn't know how to tell him. SO she was going to take her sister's advice which she gave during ice cream gab fests.

"Just tell him, I mean he loves you I know this, just stop being a wussy and tell the man you love that you love him", said Sammie rolling her eyes.

"Well she told you", said Ruthie laughing.

Harmony rolled her eyes at her little sister before smacking her with a pillow. This caused a pillow fight of course.

"Lucy can you zip me up", asked Sammie.

Lucy reached over to help. Harmony had done a great job with her hair and makeup. Sammie looked stunning. Ruthie was now in the chair getting her hair and makeup done. Lucy laughed and giggled with them in the room. Her and Ruthie were never the close ones in the family but she was happy to be there for this with Ruthie. Ruthie had always been closer to her brothers rather than her. She was even close to Mary and all the guys that lived in their house that weren't exactly Camdens. Robbie, Kevin, Ben, and of course Martin. She never understood why but she made a promise to herself that her and Ruthie would find a way to spend time together.

"Ruthie Sammie, you look wow", said Lucy.

"Mom come up here", said Lucy shouting down the stairs.

Annie came up the stair case.

"The boys are downstairs", said Annie smiling.

Her face looked stunned as she took in both girls.

"Let me get dressed", said Harmony smiling and walking to the bathroom.

"Well mom what do you think?", asked Ruthie.

Her hair was curled in big ringlets and peaking through each ringlet was little crystals that shinned in the light. Her dressed fit perfectly. She had drop ears on her ears and very light makeup. She looked perfect. Annie smiled at Sammie. She looked great as well. Her hair was combed in a up do with little flowers combed into it. Her dressed fit her form perfectly. She was a vision as well.

"Wait", said Annie going down the stairs.

When she came up with a small chain that held a cross as a pendent.

"This was grandma's, I think it would look great with your dress", said Annie.

Ruthie smiled.

"Can you put it on me?", asked Ruthie.

Annie nodded her head trying to keep her tears in check. This was her last baby girl.

"It is perfect", said Lucy smiling.

"Oh I have something for you Sammie", said Harmony walking into the room.

She looked beautiful as well in her simple red dress that reached to her knees. Harmony took out her purse and took out a pair of earrings.

"These were moms, remember she gave them to me to wear on my prom night I think she would want you to wear it on yours", said Harmony.

A tear slid down Sammie's face.

"Mom would be so proud of you Sammie, I know she is looking down at you right now with a smile on her face", said Harmony wiping the tears off Sammie's face.

She helped her put on the earrings.

"There, now it's perfect", said Harmony.

"Thank you big sister", said Sammie.

"Anytime little sister", answered Harmony.

"Now it's prom time", said Harmony grabbing her camera.

She came down the stairs. The guys were lined up at the bottom of the stair case.

"they are ready", said Harmony smiling.

"Wow, you look amazing", said Simon smiling.

He gave her a corsage. Harmony gave him a kiss.

"Thank you handsome", answered Harmony.

Martin and Mac smiled. Annie came down the stairs with Eric standing next to her with the camera.

"Okay without farther ado, Sammie come on down", said Lucy giggling.

Kevin smiled at his wife. Sammie came down the stairs slowly so she wouldn't slip. Mac's eyes bugged out of his head.

"you look amazing", said Mac when she reached him.

"You don't look so bad yourself", said Sammie.

Annie made Eric take pictures of them together.

"Now Ruthie", said Lucy calling down Ruthie.

As Ruthie came down the stairs, Martin's heart started pounding. Mac and Sammie giggled at the nervous look on Martin's face. When she was visible to him he lost the ability to speak. She smiled at him and stop breathing. Kevin almost laughed out loud at the look on his face. Harmony had to give him a nudge when he still didn't sat anything when she stood before him.

"oh you look god you look so beautiful", said Martin.

Ruthie blushed.

"Is that for me?", asked Ruthie pointing to the corsage.

"Yeah", stuttered out Martin.

Kevin almost laughed out loud but Lucy gave him a mock glare. It was a pink rose corsage and he fitted on her slim wrist. He had this goofy smile on his face.

" You look amazing Ruthie", said Martin looking at her face.

Ruthie gave him a smile that could light up a dark room.

"Pictures", said Annie looking on.

Eric looked shocked as well. This was his last little girl. She wasn't a little girl anymore she was now a young woman. They stood and took a lot of pictures before Ruthie complained that they would miss prom all together if they stayed any longer. Annie and Eric watched the group get in the limo and Harmony and Simon get into their car. It was prom night. It was a night that Ruthie Camden would forever remember.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ruthie, Sammie, Mac and Martin were giggling in the limo pressing every button.

"This is so cool, I have never been in a limo before", said Ruthie smiling.

Martin pulled her closer to him. He kissed her softly.

"What was that for?", asked Ruthie smiling at him.

"Nothing just because", said Martin.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"We are here", squealed Sammie.

They are arrived at prom. It was already in full swing. They set their things on their reserved tables before going to dance. Simon and Harmony were already at the prom.

"Simon?", asked Harmony looking at him.

"Yeah baby?", asked Simon.

Right now they were dancing to a slow song. Harmony thought it was a perfect time to say something.

"I have been meaning to tell you something", said Harmony biting her lower lip nervously.

"Okay", said Simon looking at her.

"I love you", whispered Harmony looking down.

Simon looked at her with his mouth hanging down.

"Please Simon say something", said Harmony looking at him.

"I I", stuttered Simon.

Harmony pulled away from him. She knew this was a bad idea.

"Where are you going?", asked Simon grabbing her hand.

"I get it you don't feel the same way, I understand", whispered Harmony trying to keep her tears at bay.

She wrapped her arms around herself. Simon looked at her grabbed her and kissed her right in the middle of everyone.

"I love you Harmony I have for a long time", whispered Simon kissing her once more.

Harmony felt the tears slip down her face.

"Baby why are you crying?", asked Simon pulled her trembling body against his.

"I just love you so much, I'm so emotional", said Harmony crying and laughing at the same time.

"It's okay, I love you anyway", said Simon kissing her softly.

Across the room Sammie was smiling.

"She told him", said Sammie.

"Told him what?", asked Mac.

"That she loves him", said Sammie swaying to the music.

Mac nodded his head. He pulled her closer.

"Well I love you", said Mac.

"I know", said Sammie giggling.

Mac pouted.

"You don't love me?", asked Mac.

"Oh baby you know I do, I do so much", said Sammie smiling. "I know", said Mac laughing.

Ruthie smiling and swayed to the music as Martin held her close to his body. She was so much shorter then he was. He didn't care though. He held her waist and kissed her forehead. She was his pocket sized Venus. She was beautiful. Not model beautiful but she had classic beauty.

"Martin?", asked Ruthie looking at him.

"Yeah?", answered Martin staring back at her.

"Do you want to get married someday?", asked Ruthie.

Martin smiled down at her.

"Umm why do you ask?", asked Martin.

"Oh I just want to know", said Ruthie smiling at him.

"Oh I don't know maybe I want to get married to a brunette, beautiful, comes from a big family, and is very very short", said Martin smiling.

Ruthie glared at him.

"I'm not short", said Ruthie.

"Baby you are, and how do you know I was talking about you", teased Martin. Ruthie looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Because you are not going to marry anyone but me, you are stuck with me Mr. Brewer. I'm going to be your wife. I'm never wrong", said Ruthie sticking her nose in the air. Martin laughed.

"Well I guess you told me", said Martin kissing her softly.

"I would love to be your husband someday", whispered Martin looking her directly in the eye.

Ruthie's breath caught in her throat. When he talked to her like that she forgot how to speak. Martin was someone she could imagine spending the rest of her life with. It's hard sometimes because many believed that they were too young to feel this way but Ruthie knew they were wrong. Love like theirs only came around once in a lifetime and she had every intentions to take advantage of that love. They went to sit down and spotted the rest of them at the table.

"You guys having fun?", asked Sammie reaching over to play with one of Ruthie's curls.

Martin and Ruthie nodded their heads.

"Would you like something to drink baby?", asked Martin getting up.

"Yeah punch please", said Ruthie kissing him softly.

Mac did the same both leaving the girls at the table. Ruthie and Sammie were giggling so much that they didn't notice Vincent walking up to them.

"Well if it Ruthie the heart breaker", sneered Vincent with his date.

Ruthie recognized the girl. She was a senior in Martin's class. She was known as a big flirt and tried to flirt with Martin and Mac on a few occasions but both boys never paid her any attentions.

"What do you want?", sneered Sammie getting angry.

"Nothing just wondering how you both were doing, enjoying prom huh?", asked Vincent smirking.

Ruthie rolled her eyes. Why couldn't that boy leave her alone. He was so annoying. He did this regularly now. He tried spreading rumors about her in school. But everyone paid them no mind but there were a few students that listened to those rumors.

"I suggest you get away from my girl", said a voice behind them. Martin holding two glasses of punch.

Vincent looked at him glaring.

"She was my girl first", said Vincent.

"I was never your girl, my heart always belonged to Martin, leave now", said Ruthie getting up.

"Why are you wasting your time with this flat chested Sophomore Vincent", sneered his date.

Sammie got ready to get up and punch the fake Barbie out but Ruthie held her back.

"I'm not going to even respond to that", said Ruthie rolling her eyes.

She walked up to Martin taking the drinks form his hands and pulling him down kissing him softly on the mouth.

"Let's dance baby", whispered Ruthie kissing him once more making Vincent fume with hatred.

Martin smirking looking at Vincent.

"My girl", growled Martin kissing her behind her ear making her gasp out in pleasure.

He knew that was her spot. It was the spot on her body that got her aroused all the time. Martin pulled her to the dance floor. Vincent glared harder with his fists clenching.

A slow song came on then. It was a song on the Best Man Soundtrack by Beyonce and Marc Nelson called After all is said and done. It was one of Ruthie's favorites.

_**Beyonce  
Here I am, looking in the mirror  
An open face, the pain erased  
And now the sky is clearer  
I can see the sun  
Now that all, all is said and done, oh**_

Ruthie sang the words softly into Martin's chest. She closed her eyes getting into he song. The words always made her want to cry. The words were so beautiful and reminded her so much of Martin and her relationship. Martin remembered this song. Ruthie used to play it a lot during that summer after Vincent dumped her. He always thought the song was more for him and Ruthie though. ****

Marc  
There you are  
Always strong when I need you  
You let me give  
And now I need, seriously and protected  
With the one I will love  
After all is, all is said and done

Martin closed his eyes exhaling a bit. He inhaled deeply taking in her sweet smell. Ruthie had a unique smell about her. Martin often wondered how she smelled so sweet. She was so calm and graceful and he found himself falling in love with her again. ****

Beyonce (Marc)  
I once believe that hearts were made to bleed  
(Inside I once believe that hearts were made to bleed, oh baby)  
But now I'm not afraid to say  
Beyonce & Marc  
I need you, I need you so stay with me

Ruthie was in a stare of perpetual bliss. She was hear with the love of her life. How many can say that. This man was her soul. She often closed her eyes and pinched her eyes to remind herself that this wasn't a dream. It was hard sometimes because their relationship seemed to be so magical. It was almost dream like and Ruthie willed herself not to wake up sometimes.

_**  
Beyonce (Marc)  
These precious (precious) hours (yeah)  
Spend each hour in open arms  
And dream into, into tomorrow **_

Beyonce & Marc  
Where there's only love  
After all is, all is said and done

Beyonce (Marc)  
(Yeah baby) Oh baby  
(Inside I once believed, that hearts were meant to bleed)

Beyone & Marc  
I'll never be afraid to say I need you, I need you, so here

Beyonce  
So here we are in the still of the moment  
Fear is gone, hope lives on

Beyone & Marc  
We found our happing ending  
For there's only love  
And this sweet, sweet love  
After all is, all is said and done

Marc (Beyonce)  
Yeah baby after all is (all is)

Marc & Beyonce  
All is said and done

The song ended then. Martin and Ruthie still didn't stop holding each other. It was when they heard people saying aww that they both realized that the song was over. They both blushed going to their seats. They often got that way. They lived in this world where no one but them existed. It was this place to pure and true and Ruthie knew that she would only visit that place when she was Martin. No one else could do that to her.

"Alright Attention everyone", said a young man coming up to the small stage.

He was the senior's class president.

"You know it's awards time", said Gavin smiling.

He read the usual categories. Class Clown actually went to Mac making Sammie bust out laughing. She kissed him though obviously proud.

"Alright for your class King, drum roll please", said Gavin.

The band member gave a drum roll.

"Your class King is Martin Brewer", yelled Gavin.

Martin blushed while Ruthie jumped up and down smiling at him giving him a big kiss on his face before giving him a small shove towards the stage to get his award. Martin gave a shy smile letting one of the prom committee members place the cape around his shoulders and crown on his head. Ruthie beamed at him.

"Aright everyone for your prom queen, drum roll please", said Gavin.

The drummer did as he was told.

"This is the first time that has ever happened, a write in ballot and she is not even a senior, your Prom Queen as voted by the senior class is Ruthie Camden", said Gavin.

Ruthie's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Go on girl, go to your king", whispered Harmony that had walked up to Ruthie.

Ruthie gave her a small shy smile before walking up to the stage to get her crown. She was in such shock. They placed the tiara on her head. Ruthie gave a small shy smile saying thanking into the microphone. Martin beamed at her taking her hand.

"Now the king and queen will have their dance", said Gavin.

The floor cleared allowing them to dance.

Maxwell's This Woman's Work came on.

_**Pray to God you can cope  
I stand outside  
This woman's work  
This woman's world  
Oooh, it's hard on the man  
Now his part is over  
Now starts the craft of the father **_

I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left

Martin pulled Ruthie closer to his body singing the song quietly into her ears. He shocked her. His voice was beautiful. It was deep and husky and so full with emotion. It made her want to cry. She felt the tears spilling from her eyes. She looked at him and she smiled at him. He continued to sing softly to her.

_**  
I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
All the things I should've said that I never said  
All the things we should of done that we never did  
All the things I should've given but I didn't **_

Oh darling make it go  
Make it go away  
Give me them back to me  
Give that little kiss  
Give me your hand

Martin swayed her back and forth gently. He looked up suddenly. Simon walked up to them and gave the keys. He knew what Martin planned. Ruthie looked confused when she felt Martin pulling her out of the room. They got into the car and Martin said nothing yet. Ruthie was going to ask him where they were going but then he stopped the car. He took her hand and a radio that was in the trunk of the car.

"Come Ruth", whispered Martin.

"Martin where are we, why did we leave prom?", asked Ruthie looking at him.

Martin said nothing but lead her to this clearing at the park not to far from their home. What Ruthie saw made her gasp. Everywhere in that small area had candles lit up. Roses petals were on the floor. Ruthie's hands came up to her mouth. Martin smiled and turned the song that was playing at the prom on. He took her hand making her stand in the middle of this circle of candles. Ruthie eyes began to water. She was going to ask him what this was about when her hands flew to her mouth. Martin was now kneeling in front of her. A small box opened with a diamond in the middle. Ruthie felt the tears coming down quickly.

_**  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a little strength left  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a little strength left**_

Ruthie heard a noise behind her and saw Sammie, Mac, Simon, and Harmony there. What was shocking was seeing her family there.

"Ruthie Camden, you have stood with me when I was down. You have given me live. You have given me a reason to wake up in the morning. I don't have away with words, so I'm just going to tell you what is in my heart. You Ruthie, you are what's in my heart. So I asked your father permission to do this", said Martin smiling up at her.

"I know we are young but I know we can make it work. SO Ruthie Camden will you do the honor of becoming my wife?", asked Martin smiling.

Ruthie trembled before falling to her knees grabbing his shoulders looking him deeply in the eyes and whispered out, "Yes, yes I'll marry you", said Ruthie crying.

The smile on Martin's face couldn't be denied. He got up picking her up and swinging her back and forth.

"She said yes", yelled Martin kissing her softly on the mouth. She giggled. ****

I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
Of all the things we should've said that were never said  
All the things we should've done that we never did  
All the things that you needed from me  
All the things that that you wanted from me  
All the things I should of given but I didn't  
Oh darling make it go away  
Just make it go away now.

Martin looked over at Ruthie while he was driving. She was looking at her ring now. She seemed to smile bigger every time she looked at it. Martin was driving Simon's car because Simon had decided to stay with Harmony so they took the limo. Martin instead drove Ruthie home. They had stayed at the park eating the food that Martin brought until Ruthie's family went home. Martin and Ruthie stayed a little bit longer enjoying themselves. He sighed and smiled.

"I love you Martin", whispered Ruthie looking at him.

"I love you too", said Martin smiling.

And that was the last thing she heard before a car slam hard onto the car they were driving. Their car swung into traffic. Martin tried to steady the car but he couldn't. Everything went black then.

"Hello", said Annie getting up from her bed wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"What?", yelled Annie.

She shook Eric.

"Ruthie and Martin hospital now", said Annie rushing out of the room followed by her husband.

"What do we have here?", asked the doctor.

"Two teens accident, a drunk driver hit them at full speed", said the nurse looking at the two teens in their prom clothing.

"God", said the nurse looking at the sheer amount of blood.

"The drunk driver?", asked the Doctor.

"He is police custody, he is a teen also. He was coming from Prom ", said the nurse.

"Let's get to work", said the doctor.

The nurse sighed whispering a little prayer for these two. She had doubts that they would make it.

_**  
**_


	13. Chapter 11

-Author's Note: Hey everyone sorry for the long delay but I had surgery done and I couldn't write with the pain you know so I had to wait until I was somewhat healed. Anyway there will be a small love scene in this chapter but the big love scene is not going to come until where it will be more special, you will understand when you read this Chapter. Hope you Enjoy. Peace

Chapter 11

Sammie sat down in the waiting room with Mac's coat wrapped around her. She could see the Camden family sitting around her as well as Martin's family.

"Here drink", whispered Mac handing her a cup of coffee.

Annie and Eric sat next to each other, holding each other trying to calm their nerves.

"Eric our baby, she shouldn't be here, god why was he drinking, he hit Martin's car", cried Annie.

Eric held her closer trying to ease the pain but he felt the pain overwhelming his heart. His youngest daughter was fighting for life. It seemed to unfair. Harmony clutched Simon's hands trying to control herself. She felt like screaming. She felt like crying. She looked up to see Lucy crying softly in Kevin's arms. She knew that Matt and Sarah was trying to make an effort it here. Even the nomad Mary was making a n effort to come home. Harmony turned her attention back to Simon that seemed to be staring out at nothing. It was killing him she knew. His connection to his little sister wouldn't allow him not to blame himself for this. Even though it wasn't his fault. She knew he blamed himself for not protecting Ruthie and Martin also.

"What is taking so long", said Sammie looking at Mac.

Mac shook his head. He was trying to keep it together but it was hard because his two best-friends are getting operated on.

**Operation Room………………..**

"Prep for Surgery", said the doctor.

The nurse nodded her head. She said a little prayer for the two young people that had so much life to live.

**Ruthie's mind…………………**

"Ruthie", whispered Martin.

Ruthie turned around. She was confused then she smiled.

"Martin", whispered Ruthie running towards him.

He caught her in his arms.

"Hey baby", whispered Martin smiling at her.

"Martin where are we?", asked Ruthie looking around.

They seemed to be on this beach late afternoon maybe.

"I don't know but it's beautiful here", said Martin smiling.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"Well let's enjoy it then", said Ruthie running towards the water.

Martin smirked before running towards her.

"Martin", giggled Ruthie as he caught her around the waist dunking her in the water.

"Ahhh", yelled Martin when Ruthie splashed him in the face.

"I'll get you Ruthie Camden", said Martin grabbing her around the waist.

Ruthie giggled and kissed him softly before pulling back. Martin smiled before pulling her closer and kissing her with everything in his heart.

"I love you Ruthie Camden soon to be Brewer", said Martin smiling at her.

Her hair was plastered to her head and she wore no makeup. Her hair was extremely curly which he loved. It was Ruthie's most amazing hair style in his opinion. He reached over and ran his fingers through her wet curly locks massaging her scalp. Ruthie closed her eyes at the sensation. She smiled at him.

"You like my hair huh?", asked Ruthie smiling at him.

Martin smiled and nodded his head.

"You look so beautiful", whispered Martin bending down and kissing her.

Ruthie wrapped her arms around his neck. Because they were in the water their whole body was wet. Martin smiling against her lips. Ruthie pulled back and lay her head against his wet chest.

"Let's get out of the water", whispered Martin against her ear.

Ruthie nodded her head. Martin bent down and pulled her out of the water. Ruthie let out a squeal as he carried her out of the water. Martin let out a laugh as he felt Ruthie kiss his shoulders. She was the love of his life. He totally adored her. He lay her down gently on the beach. She was wearing a white swim suit while he stood in blue trunks.

"Hey baby", whispered Ruthie as she felt Martin spoon behind her.

"Yeah", whispered Martin.

"I never want to leave this place, it's so peace", whispered Ruthie as she turned into his arms.

Martin looked at her and smiled.

"I would love for you to stay her Ruthie but this is not real, baby girl you have to leave this place soon", whispered Martin looking at her.

"Why it's peaceful, it's just us, no Vincent to hurt you and me, and we could be happy forever Martin", whispered Ruthie tracing circles in his arms.

"It's not real", whispered Martin.

"It's real to me, this is how I always imagined us", whispered Ruthie kissing his chest gently.

"I know I love this Ruthie and as much as I would love for you to stay here with me you have to live baby girl you have to live", whispered Martin against her lips.

"I don't want to, I want stay here and be safe in your arms and love you and make love to you, can we Martin can we make love?", whispered Ruthie.

"Yes Ruthie but you have to promise me that you leave this place and go live baby, you have to for us", whispered Martin kissing her hair.

Ruthie didn't want to agree.

"Just make love to me Martin", whispered Ruthie looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Martin nodded his head. He tilted her chin kissing her softly. He looked into her eyes kissing each eyelid making her sigh in content.

"I love you Ruth", whispered Martin before taking her lips once more.

Ruth gasped as she felt his hand stroke her back, gently. He lay on top of her and looked into her eyes. Her mouth was red from his drugging kisses and her hair was still wet from their time in the ocean behind them. She was looking at him with hunger and wanting. He gently removed her top from her wet body. He gasped at the sight. Her nipples stood at attention and bent his head and gently placed his hot mouth on them making her moan and arch her back.

"Martin", moaned out Ruthie with her eyes closed and her mouth formed in a shape of an O.

He smiled against her chest before pulling away and removing the rest of her clothing.

"You are so beautiful, just like an Angel sent to me form God", whispered Martin.

Ruthie felt tears spilling from the corners of her eyes and sighed when she felt him kiss each of her tears away. She closed her eyes as she felt him enter her body swiftly. She didn't feel any pain and because of that she knew it wasn't real but she would treasure this moment even though it wasn't real. She didn't want to leave this place. Martin thrust into her waiting body making her moan out in excitement and pleasure. He felt her hands digging into her back and felt her legs wrap around his waist. This was the moment that he knew that she would treasure even though he knew it wasn't really.

"Martin", gasped Ruthie as she felt him cum in her trembling body.

"Please don't leave", whispered Ruthie as she held against her body when he had made a move to remove himself from her body.

"I have to leave Ruthie, I have to leave you, pray for my soul Ruthie", said Martin.

Ruthie clutched to his body.

"No don't leave me", yelled Ruthie.

He was no longer laying on top of her he stood before he with a ghostly smile.

"Pray for me, I might not make it, live for me Ruthie", whispered Martin giving her kissing before disappearing from her sight.

"Martin", yelled Ruthie running towards where he had disappeared.

She looked around not seeing him.

"Her heart rate is increasing", said the doctor under the mask.

The nurse nodded her head. She prayed once more. She looked over to the other side of the operating room and looked on worried.

"We are losing him", yelled the other nurse.

The nurse looked panicked as well as the doctor. They placed the shocking device onto the man's chest. His whole body lifted off the operating table.

"God again", said the doctor.

Martin was lifted off the table once more.

"Clear", yelled the nurse

**Martin's Dream State……………**

"Ruthie I'm home", said a 30 year old Martin Brewer walking into his home after work.

He didn't become the baseball player rather he actually owns the NY Mets. Yeah it was really amazing really. But he scored big with a little bit of luck as well as lot of money he actually owns one of the best baseball teams in America. It was an amazing job even though it took him away from home. He hated it though. But Ruthie decided that she would not be away from her husband so she became a sports caster and actually wrote a column on sports so because of her job she was allowed to travel with her husband when she wanted. She was happy with her life especially when she gave birth to their twins a little girl and boy named Lillian Annie Brewer and Noah Martin Brewer the joys of her life.

"Hey baby", said Ruthie waddling towards her husband.

She was now 8 months pregnant with their third child. Martin smiled at her. She was so adorable.

"Hey my wife, where are the little ones", said Martin smiling.

"They are upstairs napping, they were too excited today that I thought it would be great for them to have a little nap before we go to the game tonight", said Ruthie smiling.

"Where are they staying the box with you or in the owners box with me", asked Martin as he held his wife in his arms.

"You can take Noah and I'll take Lillian", said Ruthie kissing him passionately on the mouth.

She pulled back and smiled at his dazed expression.

"I cooked dinner for you", said Ruthie walking towards the kitchen dragging Martin along with her.

Martin put down his brief case and loosen his tie.

"Ruthie I told you not to push yourself, you have to take it easy", said Martin hugging her from the back rubbing her round stomach where their child lay.

That thought did things to him. He loved Ruthie and he loved having babies with her. She was the perfect wife and mother. She was attentive to him and their children but that didn't stop her from being a one of the best in his opinion sports caster and journalist out there.

"You child has been playing hockey in my stomach all day", said Ruthie resting her head back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Daddy", yelled a little girl aged 4.

"Ahh my precious little girl", said Martin as she ran into his arms.

"Daddy no little girl", said Lillian pouting.

"Ahh but you are my little girl, I love you baby", said Martin kissing her forehead. Lillan just giggled.

She slid down his body and hugged her mother's round belly.

"Hi baby", said Lillian patting her mother's belly.

"Daddy", yelled 4 year old Noah who looked like he just woke form his nap.

His brown curly hair that he received from his mother was sticking up all over the place. Lillian however received her father's straight brown hair that was no in a messy ponytail. They both looked like an equal combination of both parents. Martin, Ruthie, Noah, and Lillian sat at their kitchen table and had dinner. Martin smiled at his family that were laughing about something or other. He felt lucky. He loved this. Ruthie looked at him and smiled.

"Martin watch the road, and stop staring at me", giggled Ruthie as they drove to the game.

"But you are so beautiful, isn't that right kids", said Martin looking at their twins that were no strapped in their car seats in the back.

"Yeah mommy beautiful", said Noah smiling that dimpled smile that Ruthie loved so much.

It reminded her so much of her husband.

"Let's pray Martin", said Ruthie smiling.

"Okay pray for what?", asked Martin smiling back at her.

"For your soul, you can't die Martin fight for me for us, fight harder then you ever fought before", said Ruthie.

"What?", asked Martin looking confusing.

He heard the honk of the horn before he heard the crush of metal of his car door getting hit, the screams and the pain rip through his body. He kept hearing Ruthie's voice.

"Fight Martin, fight for the kids for me for our future together, fight", said Ruthie but her voice seemed so far away.

"We are losing him, come on", yelled the doctor giving shock to Martin's bare chest.

His body lifted from the operating room. Before they all heard a long beep. The Doctor's eyes widen.

Everyone stood up as they saw both Ruthie and Martin's doctor's walking towards them. They were trembling. Martin's father spoke up.

"Doc my son, their daughter?", asked Mr. Brewer his voice shook.

The look that passed between the doctors was not unnoticed by the people there. The doctors open their mother.

"Your son and daughter are…………….


	14. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

"Your son and Daughter are stable", said the doctor.

He could visibly see everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm not going to lie to you it was touch and go for a while there. Ruthie was in the better shape, she had a few broken bones and a concussion but she seems to be doing alright", said the doctor.

"And my son?", asked Mr. Brewer.

"With Martin we had the hardest time, he flat lined twice on us. But something just kept making him come back. I know it might sound crazy but I think it was your daughter Ruthie. Every time his heart would fail hers would increase and she would start thrashing all over the bed and then we would hear Martin's heart start beating again. The first time that happened we thought it was just a fluke or something but when it happened again we were sure it was your daughter that was keeping him alive", said the doctor.

"This is not say that both Ruthie and Martin are out of the woods yet", said the doctor.

"What do you mean?", asked Sammie looking at the doctor.

"We have to look for internal bleeding the force that the car hit them must have been hard. Martin's chest was badly injured, I'm assuming that he hit the wheel of his car hard. He got 9 broken ribs, one of those ribs actually punctured his lung. We had to go in an repair that. He lost his spleen, we had to take it out. He also has a broken arm and a broken leg. What has me worried however is the trauma to his head. Both Ruthie and Martin has had severe trauma to their heads that's why they both have not woken up yet", said the doctor.

"Are they going to wake up?", asked Simon with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know I want you all to have realistic expectations here. It's really up to Ruthie and Martin they are the only ones that can pull themselves out of this", responded the doctor.

"Thank You doctor, can we see them?", asked Annie clutching Eric that seemed to be trying to calm himself down.

"In a little while, we will be putting them in the same room, a nurse will tell you when they are there", said the doctor.

He nodded his head before walking away. They all sighed and sat down.

"I can't believe this is happening", said Harmony.

"Why would he get behind the wheel?", asked Eric.

No one had an answer to that. Kevin's phone rang then. He quickly excused himself to answer it. He returned 5 minutes later.

"Vincent has been charged with DUI, reckless driving, and depending on how Martin and Ruthie are, he could be charged with a felony", said Kevin.

They all sighed. It was a long night. They knew they would not go home.

"They are ready now, you may go to the room", said the nurse looking at the tired family.

Mr. Brewer got up first and followed the nurse. What he saw when he got to the room almost made him gasp in shock. His little boy was connected to all these tubes. His faces was bruised up.

"God Martin", whispered Mr. Brewer walking up to his bed.

He looked down at his son and cried out in pain.

"Why", whispered Mr. Brewer.

He had already lost his wife he couldn't lose his son as well. The rest of the family and friends walked into the room. Annie and Eric sat on either side of Ruthie and prayed. They prayed so hard for their little girl. Annie looked up to look at Martin. She walked over and took his hands in hers and prayed for him as well.

**Ruthie and Martin's Mind:**

"Is this how you see us?", asked Ruthie looking at the scene in front of her.

It was basically a scene of domestic tranquility. She looked at herself and Martin sitting at the kitchen table with their two children and her heavy with child and they were just acting like a normal family eating dinner.

"Yes is that how you see us", asked Martin pointing to the other scene that could be clearly seen.

Ruthie blushed at that. They were making love in that scene.

"Yes Martin, I dream about making love to you, it's not about hormones or at least not totally, I just want to be connected with you in that way. My dream has to happen for yours to happen", said Ruthie smirking.

Martin laughed along with her.

"You know that we can't stay her Martin", said Ruthie after a while.

"I know but I might not make it out there, I'm weak Ruthie, there is too much damage", said Martin pulling her closer to his body.

"I won't let you die, it's not your time Martin, we are meant to have that Martin both these dreams, I want to make love to you, marry you, and give you lots of babies, only with you. I can't with any one else", said Ruthie.

"Do you want to know why?", asked Ruthie.

"Why", asked Martin looking down at her.

"Because you are it for me, you are my soul mate, I know it in here", said Ruthie pointing to her heart.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life", said Ruthie.

"I might die out there Ruthie", said Martin cupping her face.

"You are dying in here, I want to live Martin, but the only way I could do that is with you, I won't leave until you are ready to leave", said Ruthie.

"I can't let you do that", said Martin.

"Then come with me", said Ruthie looking at him.

"give me my dream baby, let me be your wife, and the mother of your children, we can't have that in here but out there we can", said Ruthie.

"I'm scared", said Martin softly.

"I know but I will always be here with you, so lean on me and we can do this, I want this will you Martin", said Ruthie as the scenes passed in front of them.

"It's been two weeks I'm worried", said Sammie looking at their friends laying on the bed.

The family was now in the café downstairs, and the only people in the room were, Sammie and Mac.

" I am too but we have to have faith that they will wake up", said Mac kissing her forehead.

Sammie nodded her head and looked at Martin and Ruthie. She missed her friends.

"All rise", said the bailiff.

The judge walked in and began the trail.

"You have been careless, and because of that you have put two young individuals in the hospital where they are fighting for their lives. It is with this knowledge that I sentence you to a year in jail, and 300 hours of community service as well as 5 years probation", said the judge.

Vincent looked up and stared at the judge. One would think he had no remorse for his actions but they all saw the single tear the slid down his face. Eric and Annie looked on at the young man. Before they pulled him away however, Annie walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Why?", asked Annie.

"Because she couldn't love me like she loves him", said Vincent with tears flowing down his face as he looked at Ruthie's mother.

Annie looked at him but said nothing. Vincent bowed down his head as the police officers dragged him away.

It's been a month since the accident but Ruthie and Martin still had not woken up yet. Their parents and friends prayed though. They were losing hope though. The longer they stayed under the harder it was for them to revive.

**Ruthie/ Martin's minds:**

"It's time", said Ruthie.

Martin nodded his head.

"we will have this right?", asked Martin.

Ruthie smiled pulling him down for a kiss.

"Yes my beautiful man, I will be your wife and give you lots of babies, it's us against the world, I love you Martin Brewer", whispered Ruthie smiling before disappearing.

Martin smiled at her and closed his eyes.

"Ruthie", whispered a hoarse voice.

Everyone's head snapped up at that.

"Martin", asked Mr. Brewer.

"Martin", whispered a voice behind them.

"Oh God Ruthie you awake", said Annie with tears flowing down her face.

Everyone was laughing and smiling and were so excited. Mac looked at Sammie that hadn't said anything.

"What's wrong Sammie?", asked Mac.

"Well leave it to those two to be in a coma when they wake up the first words they say are each other's names", said Sammie smirking.

Everyone laughed at that. Ruthie turned her head slightly to the right and smiled. Martin gave her small smirk. They road to recovery would be a hard one but as long as they were together they would be able to do anything.


	15. Chapter 13

-Author's Note: this fic is coming to an end. I know I hate that too but I'm running out of ideas. There will probablymaybe two more chapters after this one. Then a new fic that might be coming up. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, peace.

Chapter 13:

Martin as well as Ruthie have been home for the past week. It was summer vacation and their parents were fussing all over them. Martin and Ruthie knew that it was because Annie was scared that she would always helped them like a mother hen. But sometimes it drove them up the wall. Right now Martin's foot was elevated up on a pillow with Ruthie sitting next to him with her head against his shoulders. It was a peaceful day, with no parents to bug them.

"So what do you want to do today", asked Martin looking at Ruthie.

"This I want to do this", said Ruthie yawning.

She looked down at her engagement ring. It was amazing and it completely left her content with how things worked out. Martin was going to marry her.

"This is perfect", whispered Ruthie before claiming his lips.

It was perfect. Life had thrown them a curve ball lately but them surviving it was another example of how they were stronger together.

"Martin?", said Ruthie after a little while.

"Yeah baby", asked Martin kissing her forehead.

"I had a strange dream when we were in the hospital", said Ruthie.

"Oh", asked Martin shifting his body towards her.

"Yeah we were married with twins and I was pregnant. You owned the New York Mets and I was a sports caster", said Ruthie shaking her head.

"Oh my god", said Martin.

"I had the same dream, there was another one of us, ummm, how do I say this", said Martin blushing.

"Making love?", asked Ruthie smiling.

"Yeah it was on a beach right?", asked Ruthie.

Martin nodded his head.

"How is that possible for us to share dreams like that?", asked Martin.

"I don't know but it farther proves a little fact to me that I have always known", said Ruthie smiling at him.

"What?", asked Martin.

"That were are forever connected", said Ruthie before pulling his head down and kissing him with all the passion she possessed in her body.

"I agree which, makes me want to do this, Ruthie I want to get married now", said Martin.

"What?", asked Ruthie shocked.

"Please look we are going to get married anyway, I love you and I want you with me all the time", said Martin brushing her hair for her forehead.

"But I'm only 16 Martin, what about school?", asked Ruthie.

"I received a full scholarship plus I already asked the school if it were possible for you to move in with me and they said yes, you still can go to school but it will closer to me now", said Martin.

"What about my parents Martin, I mean I know they let you ask me to marry you but I don't think they would allow their 16 year old daughter to get married", said Ruthie looking at him.

"I asked them already", said Martin smiling

"And?", asked Ruthie.

"They said yes, it took a lot of convincing but I told them that with what happened these last few weeks, Ruthie I cant lose you life is too short, I want you as my wife. I always have", said Martin.

"Just say yes and we will marry before school starts and get you registered at the high school near my school", said Martin shifting so he could face her.

"Ruthie I love you, you are basically it for me, you know", said Martin looking at her.

Ruthie tilted her head and stared into his eyes.

"Are you sure Martin?", asked Ruthie.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life", said Martin cupping her face so she could look into his eyes.

A tear slid down her face.

"Baby why are you crying?", asked Martin looking at her and wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm happy, yes I'll marry you. I would marry you today if I could", said Ruthie smiling.

Martin bent his head and kissed her gently.

"Then let's get married", said Martin smiling.

Ruthie smiled before laying her head back on his shoulders.

"Ruthie what about red roses?", asked Lucy asking about the floral arrangements.

"Nah I rather white roses", said Ruthie smiling.

Her parents and family have been really supportive throughout everything. She could tell they were scared of losing their baby girl but she also knew that they would support her marrying the man of her dreams. Martin has also been very active in the wedding. He is a typical guy though when he groans at going shopping but at least he is trying. Ruthie giggled at the memory of Martin pouting when he went to the story with the women to find bridesmaids dresses. He pouted even more when Ruthie would not allow him to see her wedding gown. It didn't matter that she told him that it would be bad look to see her wedding gown before the ceremony.

He just responded with "We will be married forever Ruthie, what bad luck are you talking about".

He proceeded to roll his eyes and scoff at wedding myths and such. Ruthie though did not waver on her decision for him not to see her wedding gown. He pouted though but she still remained firm in her decision.

"No fair Ruthie, what does it matter if I see it now", said Martin.

"I want it to be special, I want you to see it when I'm walking down the aisle towards you on our wedding day", answered Ruthie.

Martin looked at her and sighed.

"Fine I'll wait", said Martin.

Ruthie smiled at him kissing him and telling him to get out.

"You are a mean girl you know that", said Martin smiling.

Ruthie just giggled however kicking him out of the store.

"Mom she is doing it again, that whole stuck in Martin Land", said Lucy as she watched her younger sister smile at nothing in particular.

Ruthie had this almost dreamy expression on her face, meaning that she was think of one thing, or as the case may be one person, Martin.

"I was not in Martin Land", said Ruthie straighten herself out and turning her attention back to the magazine in front of her and tried to ignore the laughter that were coming from her mother and sister.

Ruthie tried not to blush but when the women caught it, it made then laugh even harder.

"So did you get everything done?", asked Martin.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"Yes, the flowers, the food, the church, everything is done, so this time next week I will become your wife", said Ruthie smiling.

"Good I always wanted that", said Martin kissing her face and then her neck making her giggle.

"So Martin, we need to talk", said Ruthie looking at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Okay what about?", asked Martin.

"About visiting Vincent in jail", said Ruthie looking at him and steadying herself for his temper.

"What", yelled Martin.

"Why in the world would you want to see him, he almost killed us", yelled Martin getting up and pacing in front of her.

He kept mumbling to himself.

"Martin please", said Ruthie softly.

Martin looked at her.

"Why Ruthie?", asked Martin.

"I need to know why he did what he did, I need to know why he would hurt us, I need to know why Martin, I just need to know", said Ruthie looking down at her hands.

Martin knelt down in front of her even though it was still painful for him to do that.

"I don't like this Ruthie, I really don't but for you, if you need this I will be supportive", said Martin.

"But Ruthie I already know why", said Martin kissing her forehead.

Ruthie looked at him.

"He feels the same way I do at the thought of losing you, it makes him feel out of control", said Martin.

Ruthie looked at him.

"Ruthie I feel out of control when I thought I would lose you. Getting up in the morning was so hard because I knew because of my mistake we most likely wouldn't be able to be together. I regret it everyday that I slept with her. It scares me at the fact that because of this mistake I could have lost the girl, no the woman that makes me a better person, a better man", said Martin kissing her forehead.

"Ruthie I love you", said Martin hoarsely.

"I love you too Martin", whispered Ruthie before taking his lips in a kiss.

It was a kiss of passion, a kiss of love, it was a kiss that soul mates shared.

Ruthie walked down the hallway. She was told that she would find him sitting there. She spotted him sitting at one of the round tables. Ruthie made her way there. Vincent looked up at her. Ruthie took a seat across from him. Vincent nor Ruthie did not say a word. Vincent finally getting tired of the silence spoke up.

"They told me you wanted to see me", said Vincent.

Ruthie nodded her head trying to keep her composure.

"Yeah", stuttered out Ruthie.

Ruthie took a deep breath.

"Look I know why you are here, you want to know why", said Vincent.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"Yeah I want to know why", said Ruthie.

Vincent sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's simple I guess, you didn't love me", said Vincent looking into her eyes.

Ruthie looked at him confused.

"You broke up with me, you told Martin to break my heart so you could spend your summer vacation with other girls, you did that", said Ruthie.

"I know but it's not for the reasons you think, I always knew I would lose you. I always knew I would lose you to him. Even when we were together, Martin held your heart. I knew it, everyone knew it except for maybe him. I lost you before I really had you. I knew it was a matter of time before you both realized what you meant to each other", said Vincent.

"I was never worried about Mac or Peter or any other guy, Martin I knew would take you away, so I broke it off before you hurt me", said Vincent.

"You hurt me and broke my heart because you thought me and Martin would get together", yelled Ruthie getting out of her seat.

"Is that why you tried to kill me too?", asked Ruthie.

"God no that was an accident, I saw how happy you were and I wanted to take away the pain, it wasn't the best way but it was the only way I knew how", said Vincent trying to keep his tears in check.

"Ruthie I loved you, I always have but I knew I could never have your heart because it always belonged to him", said Vincent.

Ruthie sat down and stared at the boy really sitting in front of her crying.

"Can I ask you something?", asked Vincent.

Ruthie slowly nodded her head.

"Why him?", asked Vincent.

Ruthie looked at him with all seriousness and answered, "Because it's simple really, I love him, I can't love anyone else, you said it yourself, no one can own my heart but him. Martin is my heart and you can't live without your heart right?", responded Ruthie before getting up and walking out.

"NO you can't", whispered Vincent.

Vincent's eyes watched her until she disappeared and that's when he really did cry.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ruthie sat at the vanity in her bedroom and brushed her hair. She smiled in the mirror and continued to brush her hair. Tomorrow was her wedding day. Annie walked towards Ruthie's room and saw her brushing her hair. Her little girl wasn't a little girl anymore. Annie walked into the room and took the brush from Ruthie's hands. She started brushing her hair gently just like she did when Ruthie was a little girl.

"Hey mom", whispered Ruthie smiling at her mother through the mirror.

"Hey", whispered Annie still brushing her curly locks.

Annie put the brush down on the vanity and went and sat down on the bed in Ruthie's room. Ruthie shifted in her seat to face her mother.

"Hey baby come sit by me", said Annie.

Ruthie did as she was told. Annie held her hands and looked at her daughter

"Tomorrow is the start of a new beginning for you, my little girl is getting married. You are young, but I know that this is right. Martin is right for you, and you chose well. He makes you feel like how your dad makes me feel. There is no one else that can do that for me. Marriage is not easy Ruthie", said Annie.

"I know mom, I really do, but marriage with Martin, I can't imagine doing this with anyone else either. Mom it was like this was meant for us you know. I felt it when he walk into the yard", laughed Ruthie.

Annie smiled too. Martin spent the whole day with them and they didn't even know who he was.

"Yeah I remember that", said Annie smiling.

"He is the one isn't he?" asked Annie looking into her daughter's eyes.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know it sounds so corny and cliché but mom he is the one, I know it. When I was in that coma that was what I dreamt about. It was me and Martin married with two of the most beautiful babies. We were so happy mom. And starting tomorrow that is going to be a reality", said Ruthie smiling.

Annie nodded her head.

"Ruthie you are so grown up, I feel like I'm losing you so soon. I only had you for 16 years, it's not enough time", cried Annie.

Ruthie wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Mom you haven't lost me because I'm getting married. I still need you. I really do. I don't know anything about being a wife. I need you and mom so much. You guys are my strength. I love you", whispered Ruthie.

Annie nodded her head.

"There is something I need to say okay. Ruthie when you found out about Sandy, I'm sorry how I called you selfish. You weren't you were a girl that got her heart broken. I'm sorry that I was thinking more like a counselor and less like your mother", said Annie looking at Ruthie.

"I'm not going to lie it did hurt when you called me that. Martin sleeping with Sandy and thinking he got her pregnant. I felt like my heart couldn't take it. I felt like dying, but that's when I knew", said Ruthie getting up.

"Knew what?" asked Annie looking at her all of a sudden grown up daughter.

"I knew that at that very moment my feelings weren't a crush. That pain mom, I never felt it so strongly before. Vincent dumped me, Peter moved away. I have gotten hurt by guys, but the very thought of losing Martin made me want lash out, throw stuff and die. I couldn't handle it so I buried the pain. I buried it so deep inside thinking that if I didn't think about it, it would go away. I through myself into volunteering and even though I met Sammie and Harmony out of it and I'm thankful for that, it was just a way to not deal with the pain", said Ruthie looking at her mother.

"I didn't expect you to understand my feelings because I didn't tell anyone that I have been in love with Martin since I met him. He walked into our home and I felt it. I pushed it down because I was with Peter. But Peter knew too. He knew it, so did Vincent. But Martin. He never realized that I loved him. I didn't know it until then, until he broke my heart", said Ruthie.

Annie looked at her.

"How did you get past it?", asked Annie.

"I didn't at first, but Sammie and Harmony they got me through it. They had this faith in me. I told them and they told me to follow my heart. I knew that there was only way to do that and that was to be with Martin. But he wasn't mine to have. It hurt so much to think that the one person that held my heart couldn't give me his. So I sang at that party mom. I sang about my fear. He looked at me and I felt it. I felt my feelings finally returned. That night he told me he loved me. He told me that he wanted me to be with him. All the other things didn't matter, what mattered was what was in our hearts. That night when I sang that song to him mom, I never felt to calm in my life. It was that night that I got my soul mate", said Ruthie smiling.

Annie looked at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Ruthie. I'm sorry I didn't help you deal at all. I thought I was doing the right thing by making you stay away from Martin so he could deal with Sandy, I never knew that I was adding to your pain", said Annie looking contrite at doing that.

"You weren't mom, I understood, I was probably being selfish", said Ruthie. "You weren't, you were being a girl that was in love with a guy that was in a horrible situation", said Annie.

"Mom I didn't blame you I don't blame you, yes it hurt but I know that you and dad just didn't want me to get hurt in the long run. You couldn't have known how deeply my feelings ran. NO one knew", said Ruthie.

"Harmony and Sammie knew", answered Annie.

"Yes but it's easier to tell strangers your feelings that people that are closest to you", said Ruthie.

"At the time I could take their judgment, it didn't matter that I came off as weak to them, with you I didn't want to look weak to my family. I didn't want to be weak in front of the people that made me strong. I used to cry at night thinking about him mom. I hated that, I hated that she took him from me. I don't know why I did, I just hated her mom, I didn't want you to see me like that. I didn't want you to see me be hateful when you never taught me that", said Ruthie looking at her mother.

Annie felt the tears come to her eyes.

"Ruthie don't you understand that you could come to me, and tell me anything. Ruthie I don't care about all the other things, you can be yourself with me. You can show me your feelings. Maybe I did something wrong that you thought you couldn't. But you can", said Annie.

"That's right you can", said Eric coming into the room.

"I am sorry Ruthie, me telling you to let go of Martin was wrong. I was afraid that you would get hurt, that the only end result was pain, I never figured that staying away from him would be more painful. Sometimes I forget that you are not a little girl anymore and your feelings for Martin are not like the crush you had on Robbie that it was real grown up feelings", said Eric walking up to her.

"It's okay dad, I forgive you and like I said to mom I don't blame you. What I feel for Martin, it's kind of consuming sometimes, and it's real don't worry about us because I know for a fact that we will make it", said Ruthie smiling.

Eric and Annie hugged her.

"Go to sleep baby, tomorrow is your day", said Annie tucking Ruthie in for what would be the last time.

Eric and Annie stood and watched Ruthie sleeping for a little bit.

"Are we doing the right thing?", asked Eric.

Annie looked at Eric.

"Yes we are, I know we are", said Annie leaning over and kissed Ruthie on her forehead.

They let Ruthie sleep and walked down the stairs.

"Ruthie stay still will you", said Lucy combing Ruthie's curly locks.

"Lucy I don't want my hair up, I want it down, Martin loves my hair down", said Ruthie smiling.

Lucy nodded her head. Sammie came into the room smiling. She was already dressed in her maid of honor gown. It was a light blue dress that reached to her knees. Her hair was up in a French twist. She was beautiful.

"Oh I got the something blue Ruthie", said Sammie swirling the garter around her finger and smirking.

Ruthie giggled at that. Sammie handed it to her to put up her leg.

"I have the something borrowed", said Harmony walking into the room.

"Here it was something a brought a while ago", said Harmony handing her a small ring.

"It's for your pinky, I heard it was good luck", said Harmony.

Ruthie went up and hugged her.

"Thank you", whispered Ruthie looking at the ring that had a light blue jewel in the middle of praying hands.

"Its beautiful", said Ruthie looking at the ring and slip it on her pinky finger.

"Well you need your something old", said Lucy handing her a pendent.

"It was grandma's, she gave it to me it was her mother's and well it should go to you, I wore it on my wedding day, you should wear it on yours", said Lucy.

She smiled and helped Ruthie put it on.

"Now for your something new", said Annie walking into the room.

"Here is a veil, I saw it and know you said you didn't want to wear one but I saw it and I knew you would love it", said Annie.

Ruthie looked into the box and gasped. It was so lovely. The intricate lace was beautiful and completely hers.

"oh mom it's so beautiful", said Ruthie tearing up.

"Hey none of that, tears mess up the makeup", said Harmony smiling even though she was tearing up also.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", said Annie trying to wipe the stray tears from her eyes.

"Hey are you girls ready?", asked Simon stepping into the room.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm ready", said Ruthie smiling.

Eric walked in then.

"Oh wow, wow, my baby girl, you look so beautiful, so beautiful", said Eric.

He felt the tears coming to his eyes.

"Thank you daddy", said Ruthie.

Eric leaned down and kissed her forehead. The rest of the girls made their way out of the room.

"You ready baby?", asked Eric taking her arms.

Ruthie nodded her head.

"Take me to my prince dad", said Ruthie smiling. Eric nodded his head.

Ruthie stood at the back of the church and heard the first few chords of the sing that Harmony and Sammie were singing. Ruthie closed her eyes and smiled at the song that they chosen. It was Janet Jackson's Again. It was the song that she sang to Martin when they were on their way back from visiting his mother.

**I heard from a friend today  
And she said you were in town  
Suddenly the memories came back to me in  
My mind **

Chorus:  
How can I be strong I've asked myself  
Time and time I've said  
That I'll never fall in love with you again

Ruthie saw her family walking down the aisle slowly. Sammie and Harmony were singing into the microphone. Ruthie could see Simon smiling brightly at Harmony that winked at him. She saw her mother take a seat. But where she was standing she couldn't see Martin yet. 

A wounded heart you gave,  
My soul you took away  
Good intentions you had many,  
I know you did  
I come from a place that hurts,  
an' God knows how I've cried  
And I never want to return  
Never fall again  
Making love to you felt so good and  
Oh so right

It was her turn now. She took hold of her father's arm and he covered her face with the veil. Ruthie took a breath in and smiled at him. Eric was shaking. She was shaking too. This was the day. She was marrying Martin today. She smiled as she walked slowly. She heard Harmony singing gently. She sang under her breath as well.

**  
Repeat Chorus  
**

Martin clutched his hands and rocked back and forth on his heels. Mac lay a hand on his shoulders making him stop fidgeting. Martin drew in a breath. He saw Eric and Ruthie came into view.

"God", whispered Martin.

Mac smiled at him. His best-friend was nervous.

"Calm down", whispered Mac.

Martin didn't pay any attention to that though. He saw her smiling and singing as well.

**  
So here we are alone again, **

Didn't think I'd come to this  
And to know it all began  
With just a little kiss  
I've come too close to happiness,  
To have it swept away

Tears fell down his face.

"Martin", whispered Mac.

"It's her, it's always been her", said Martin.

He closed his eyes and remembered her singing to him one day that were hanging out at this house. He opened his eyes and saw that she was closer to him. He felt the tears flow down his face. Lucy smiled at him. They were in front of the church now.

"Who gives this woman away?", asked Lucy smiling.

The whole Camden family stood up.

"We do", said the family. Everyone in the church smiled at this.

**  
Don't think I can take the pain  
Never fall again  
Kinda late in the game  
And my heart is in your hands  
Don't you stand there and then tell me  
You love me  
Then leave again  
'Cause I'm falling in love with you again  
Hold me, hold me**

Ruthie smiled as her father pulled up the veil and kissed her cheeks and handed her over to Martin that was shaking. Ruthie looked up and smiled at him. She reached over with the pad of her thump wiping his tears away. They faced Lucy that began the sweet but short ceremony. **  
Don't ever let me go  
Say it just one time  
Say you love me  
God knows I do love you again**

Everyone smiled as Martin said his vows. He chocked on his tears.

"Ruthie I take you as my wife, my soulmate, and my other half. I love you more than words can describe. You being my wife is just the beginning of our lives together. You are my everything. I can't wait to spend the next 50 years waking up in your arms knowing that you are mine forever", said Martin with tears in his eyes.

Ruthie smiled and cupped his face.

"Martin, my prince, my love, my soul mate. You are my life partner, and I can't think of a better man. You are my heart and I can't live without you. You are the other half of my heart and without you I would not exist. My love you have made me complete, and I can't wait to spend the next 50 years in your arms knowing that you are mine forever", said Ruthie smiling.

Everyone looked on at the couple. They smiled and cried when they exchanged rings and cried when Ruthie sang to Martin. It was a song called At Last. It brought tears to everyone's eyes as they pledge their love to one another again before kissing each other sealing their fate as soul mates.

Ruthie and Martin barely remembered the reception. They did remember Mac getting the garter and Harmony getting the flowers that Ruthie threw making Sammie and Simon blush. They were there when Annie and Eric presented them with tickets to a cruise for their honeymoon.

"It's time baby", whispered Martin.

Ruthie smiled and thanked everyone before they left for their honeymoon. Martin smiled and carried Ruthie over the threshold. Ruthie giggled. "Hey baby", whispered Martin kissing her softly.

"Martin?", said Ruthie.

"Yeah baby what is it?", asked Martin lay her gently on the bed.

She had changed out of her wedding gown that was like a Cinderalla dress. It was a tube top, and flared out at the bottom. She looked like a princess in it in Martin's opinion.

"I prayed for you, when you walked into the yard that day I knew that the answered to my prayers were answered Martin", said Ruthie looking at him.

"But Peter I mean", said Martin.

Ruthie placed a finger against his lips.

"It was always you, always", whispered Ruthie before taking his lips.

That night was the night that changed Ruthie forever. Martin slowly took off her clothes.

"You are so beautiful", whispered Martin.

He reached over and turned on the stereo. Ruthie gasped when she heard the song. It was one of her favorites. "This Woman's Work" by Maxwell.

**Pray to God you can cope  
I stand outside  
This woman's work  
This woman's world  
Oooh, it's hard on the man  
Now his part is over  
Now starts the craft of the father  
**

He looked into her brown eyes and kissed her mouth gently and slowly. He ran his fingers through her hair trying to do all this at the same time. He had sex before but he never made love before and he was going to that with Ruthie. He was going to make love to Ruthie.

**  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
**

"Ruthie", whispered Martin looking at her. Ruthie moved up and reached for the hem of his shirt lifting it up and over his head. Ruthie looked at him. Her eyes looked down. He felt the blush coming up. She reached over and kissed his nipple gently making him gasp in pleasure. He closed his eyes as he felt her licking his nipple slowly. He reached over and ran his fingers through her curly locks. He pulled her head up then though and kissed her mouth. He felt this overwhelming passion consume him. It was so intense. He was making love to the love of his life. He would never forget this day.

**  
I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
All the things I should've said that I never said  
All the things we should of done that we never did  
All the things I should've given but I didn't **

Oh darling make it go  
Make it go away  
Give me them back to me  
Give that little kiss  
Give me your hand

Ruthie took hold of his hands and kissed each finger individually. Martin cupped her face and kissed her eyelids, her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, and then her mouth. "Martin", moaned Ruthie softly. Ruthie pulled back and moved back on the bed. She reached in the back of her and removed her bra. "God", whispered Martin as her top half became visible to him. Her nipples stood at attention. Her nipples gave a dusty brown color. He looked at her and crawled towards bending his head and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She closed her eyes and arched her back and moaned out his name as she ran her fingers through his thick short mane.

"Martin", whispered Ruthie pulling his head back to her lips.

"Can I make love to you", whispered Martin.

Ruthie smiled and kissed his cheeks.

"Make love to my body Martin, you already possess my heart and soul, now it's time for you to have my body", said Ruthie.

Martin gulped at those words. He nodded his head. He slipped his boxers off. He heard her gasp as she saw his naked for the first time. He blushed at that. She reached over and touched him gently making him gasped and groan.

**  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a little strength left  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a little strength left**

Martin reached over and removed the rest of her clothing. Ruthie looked at him and opened her arms. He went to her and kissed her mouth gently. He prepared himself at her entrance.

"I don't want to hurt you baby", whispered Martin.

"I know what to expect, I just need you Martin, I need you in my body, please", whispered Ruthie arching her back.

He slipped into her body then. He felt her tense up a little at the pain. He waited for her to adjust and began the slow thrust into her body. It felt so good and she was so tight and small. He feared that he would hurt her but when he heard her sighs of pleasure he smiled.

"Martin, baby it feels so good", whispered Ruthie holding his back.

He reached down trembling and kissed her lips. 

I should be crying but I just can't let it show  
I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking  
Of all the things we should've said that were never said  
All the things we should've done that we never did  
All the things that you needed from me  
All the things that that you wanted from me  
All the things I should of given but I didn't  
Oh darling make it go away  
Just make it go away now.

They made love all night that night. It was their wedding night. It was the night that their transformation as soul mates completed. It was the day that soul mates joined and bond together forever. It was all that mattered. It was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:** Alright yall this is a long chapter and there is only one more chapter after this. I'm sorry to see it end but I think it went well. Anyway tell me what you think. One more chapter and I will be ending this. Peace and thanks for the support.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Author's Note: This is the last and finally chapters. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed this fic. Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been fun and I thank you all. I wanted to write another 7th heaven fic. What do you think? Anyway here is the last chapter and I hope I did it justice. This is for all those that were there since the beginning, in Fear is what Keeps Me to this fic. 18 long Chapters I hope it was a great fic to read. Peace, Harmony

Ruthie walked around her little apartment that she shared with Martin for the last few years of her marriage. They were moving today into their larger home in NY. Ruthie did finish college with a double degree in Journalism and English. For the past two years she worked at a local sports station and now she was making the big jump to NY. A station in NY saw her tapes and were impressed with her some much at he offered her a job. At first Ruthie was scared to take it because she didn't want to uproot Martin like that, but Martin came home and surprised her the most by telling her that somehow, he inherited the NY Mets. It seemed that some distant relative of Martin's left it to him. Ruthie knew now that the job was meant to be. So they were making the big move. Her and Martin had been married for 8 wonderful years. It was the most amazing 8 years of her. Many thought that they wouldn't make since Ruthie was only 16 when they married but they had shown many that their love could surpass anything thrown at them. It was difficult mind you, marriage was no a picnic, especially with both of them going to school and working but they managed to make it work. Now they were in another journey of their lives.

Ruthie could not help think back, to the day that her and Martin finally told each other that they were in love with each other. It was that welcome home party for Sammie. Ruthie smiled at the thought. Sammie and Harmony. They were one of her closest friends. Both were married now. Sammie didn't want the big lavish wedding so her and Mac eloped. Basically one night when Martin and Ruthie were getting ready for bed, Sammie gave them a call saying for them to meet her and Mac in Vegas. Ruthie was frantic thinking that they got locked up or something. Harmony called Ruthie on her cell phone also going into hysteria thinking the worse. Everyone made the trip there to find out that Mac and Sammie weren't in jail or sick no they were getting married. Harmony damn near had a heart attack.

Ruthie picked up the picture she was looking at. It was one with Harmony, Sammie, and Ruthie smiling at the camera. Ruthie's eyes shifted to Harmony. Her and Simon were now married. They had a little girl right now. Her niece was the best of Simon and Harmony. The little girl lit up the room when she was there. Annie and Eric were of course doting grandparents and spoiled her rotten along with their other grand children.

Ruthie sighed and placed the picture in the box she was packing. Ruthie taped up the box and moved over to the mantle that contained her other pictures. She smiled when she saw ones of Lucy and Kevin with their now three kids. Lucy had two girls and one little boy. The youngest boy was all Lucy. But he protected his sisters like Kevin would his family even though he was the youngest.

Ruthie looked at her other siblings pictures. Matt and Sarah welcomed twin girls last month. Mary and Carlos reunited had one more child, a little girl. Ruthie smiled more like she laughed when she saw the pictures of her youngest siblings. They were funny, they were covered in mud because they decided that it was cool to play in it. They were entering another phase in their lives also, Junior High. But Ruthie knew that they would be alright. Ruthie sighed and closed the last box in the living room that held so many memories.

She hosted her first dinner party, which was a disaster because they stove wasn't working correctly and burned all the food. Martin just smiled kissed her forehead and order take out food for everyone. Ruthie laughed to herself when Martin and her sat there in the dark because there was a bad thunderstorm that knocked out all the power. They had candles lit up everywhere. It was cold and she was wet but they had the best time in the world. They told each other stories and made jokes, It was the best night. It occurred during their first year of marriage.

Ruthie sat on the floor and looked around the now empty apartment. She sighed. This place held many memories. This was their first home.

"Ruthie I'm home", called out Martin bringing bags of take out food. He saw her sitting on the floor.

"Hey baby", whispered Martin into her ears.

Ruthie's face lit up with happiness. Even after all these years of marriage just him being around her made her feel happy.

"Hey baby, what you get?", asked Ruthie looking into the bag of food.

"The usual, your favorite, chicken Lo Mein", said Martin kissing her forehead.

Ruthie giggled and started taking out the boxes of food.

"Well it seems that you are done with the living room. All we have left is the kitchen then we should be done", said Martin eating his food on the floor.

Most of their things have already been shipped to their new home in NY. The rest of their things would be picked up tomorrow by the movers. This was their last night at that home.

"I'm going to miss it here", said Ruthie looking up at Martin. Martin placed his food aside and pulled Ruthie into his lap. He kissed her forehead. "I know baby, me too but we are going to make new memories in NY, we will be fine", said Martin slowly kissing his wife's mouth. "Mummmm Martin I love you", whispered Ruthie. "I love you too baby", said Martin.

The next morning was moving day. Ruthie stood looking around the now basically empty apartment. Martin walked over to her and handed her jacket. Ruthie smiled. "It's time to go", said Martin taking her hand. Ruthie nodded looked at the apartment once more before walking out the door to her new life.

3 years later………….

"So what is it that you had to tell me?", asked Martin kissing Ruthie's neck.

They had thrived in NY. Ruthie had rose in the ranks at her job finally getting a new position at a job at they made at ESPN in NY. She was in love with her job. Martin also thrived. NY METS were number 1 actually beating the Yankees for the past three years. Martin was a hard ass business man but they also knew that he was a kind man. How he and his wife were together sometimes embarrassed the players but they knew that they were in love. The Mets loved Ruthie. She was like their mascot. She always cheers them on. Ruthie did keep in contact with her family. They still lived in California but Ruthie and Martin visited as often as possible. Simon became the director that his always wanted. He directed the most controversial film of the decade and it actually made him win an Oscar Award. Harmony was so proud and cried when he cried at his acceptance speech. Even though most of hr family like in California, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos and all of their children still lived in NY and Ruthie got closer to them.

"Well you know how I have been getting sick lately?", asked Ruthie.

Martin nodded his head looking at her concerned.

"Are you alright baby?", asked Martin looking into Ruthie's eyes.

"Martin", said Ruthie.

"I'm pregnant", whispered Ruthie with tears in her eyes. Martin's eyes widen and his hands fell to her belly.

"Pregnant, I'm going to be a daddy", asked Martin smiling.

Ruthie nodded her head smiling.

"Oh Ruthie", whispered Martin kissing her gently.

"I love you, all of you", whispered Martin.

My name is Ruthie Camden. I had an excellent life. I had 5 beautiful children, a loving husband, a loving and supportive family, and a great job. I remember so long ago when I thought I would never have that. I thought that my soul mate was not mine at all. Martin has giving me so much in my life and till this day I love him. You see right now I am 76 years old and Martin at 78 is still the love of my life. Right now he is snoring besides me even though for the last 60 years of my marriage he has denied that he snores. I shift around and looked at my husband. His dark hair was now mostly grey and he had wrinkles but I love him. "I love you Martin, and I have no fear keeping me anymore", whispered Ruthie kissing his forehead. Martin didn't even wake up, he slept on with a small smile on his face. They slept like that for twenty more years until they both on the same day drew their last breath.

The End……………


End file.
